Dual-Cored Prodigies
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: After running away at the age of 6 Harry Potter returns to the Wizarding World after news of Voldemort's return gets out. With new powers, a new life, and a new husband, Harry must fight Dumbledore, the Ministry, and his twin brother the supposed Boy-Who-Lived just to defeat Voldemort so he can have his chance to live freely Harry/OMC. WBWL.
1. 1: Emergence

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language.**

**The time line is gone. Poof out the window. The Tri-wizard Tournament happened the previous year to this story (This is the summer holidays). Charles and Harry were 16 when Voldemort came back. (Charles' blood is still Harry's meaning Voldemort could still come back, but he's not as powerful as he would be if he used Harry's blood)**

**ALSO NO HORCRUXES! Vile things I refuse to have anything to do with.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily Potter smiled as she watched her husband and son gushing over the new Firebolt broomstick in the store window. She loved her boys, but even as she watched she felt the pang of loss hit her heart.

Looking at Charles she couldn't help but miss her other son Harry. Part of her wished that she had never taken her eye off him, wished that he had never left.

Forcing down the bitter feeling that rose in her heart as her mind whispered _"Why Harry? Why not Charles?"_ she shook her head chasing away the familiar dark thoughts that have haunted her since he left.

She forced a smile on her face as she looked at her son. He was one of the best things to happen to her. But Harry was so much like her, Charles was too much like James before he grew up. _"Where are you Harry?"_ her mind whispered rebelliously.

Lily shook her head again, looking around desperately for something to distract her.

Diagon Alley was crowded today she noted. She didn't expect otherwise, the people were only too happy to believe Fudge when he claimed that Charles was an attention seeker and that Voldemort wasn't back.

She couldn't help but smile watching a mother wrestling with the squirming toddler in her arms. As she was watching the toddler broke free and started waddling down the Alley towards her. The mother had dropped her purse during the child's bid for freedom and bent to pick it up as the child ran.

A black haired young man suddenly stepped in front of the child and lifted him up to rest on his hip. "Excuse me Mister" she heard him say playfully as he walked towards the mother. "But I don't think that was very polite" she could almost hear the smile in his voice as he reached the mother.

"Here you go ma'am" he said transferring the child back into her arms.

Lily lost interest in the scene then and continued to look around. Hearing a commotion over by one of the announcement boards located all over the Alley she looked over her shoulder at her husband and stepped towards the board.

Finally getting to it as the crowd dispersed she looked at the bright new poster spread across the board.

"Harper E. and Ardex L are proud to present the Crossed Wands Duelling Competition. Ages 16 and up are welcome to sign up to enter this competition where they will duel one on one as the fight their way to the top. Prizes for the top 50 contestants." Lily read.

She skimmed over most of the small details, barely noting the dates of the qualifiers and the finals.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she heard a voice say to her side. Standing close to her were two teens. Lily recognised the shorter one as the young man from before. Looking at them both properly she could tell that they were only teenagers.

The blonde was standing closest to her looking like he was almost shielding the black-haired boy from her with the way he was standing. Her sharp eyes instantly picked up the high quality clothes they were wearing, which while looking a little scruffy were well kept and screamed 'Money' and 'Power' in equal measure, while the muggle sunglasses hinted at something Lily didn't recognize.

"I didn't think we would get that much attention" the black-haired one admitted. Lily froze, she knew that voice. She frowned slightly, feeling guilty that she wasn't able to place it.

His companion laughed, his short blonde curls bouncing slightly, he threw his arm over the raven's shoulder "You must consider the possibility that many of them will never even read the book" he said sagely.

Lily frowned before glancing back at the poster in confusion. Suddenly she noticed the second half of the poster that she had missed during her first glance over.

The poster mentioned that Harper E. and Ardex L. had written a book on duelling, 'Crossed Wands'. She snorted as she looked at the book's cover image shown on the poster.

"Definitely written by guys" she murmured aloud to herself "Only men could put that much sexual imagery and get away with it" a smile formed on her face without her realising it.

She heard two chuckles from beside her. "Guilty as charged ma'am" she heard one say, she glanced over and saw the blonde looking at her.

He gave a wolfish grin "In my defence we were drunk when we chose it, we should have waited to celebrate till after we chose the name, but we forgot about it completely." He admitted sheepishly.

Lily allowed her eyes to climb up and down the teen's body. He looked healthy and fit but he was still only a teen "And what would two teenagers know about duelling?" she asked him curiously.

The blonde raised an eyebrow "And what would Lady Potter know about these two teenagers?" he quipped back getting a snort of laughter from his friend who had yet to even look in her direction.

The blonde froze and looked at the poster "Brace yourself. The Dork Lord approaches" he said warningly.

Lily's eyes widened, was the boy saying You-Know-Who was coming here? And why was he just standing there.

As she was thinking that the teen moved. He stepped two steps away from his friend and stuck his leg out.

Lily frowned and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing.

Her question was cut off by a cry from behind her.

Panicking she spun around only to become more confusion by the sight of her son barrelling towards her.

Charles shoved black-haired teen out of the way as he went past.

Lily's eyes suddenly noticed the way the blonde's leg was placed, and as if waiting for her to notice her son's leg swept out of nowhere and collided with it.

A loud squawk of shock turned a lot of heads as the nearby wizards and witches looking in time to see the Boy-Who-Lived smash his face into the cobblestone street floor, a dull thunk echoing down the Alley.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked concerned, before stepping over her son as if he wasn't there and offering his hand to his friend.

Being pulled to his feet the black-haired teen sneered at Charles who was staring in shock at the blonde for tripping him.

Lily saw a smirk flash across the blonde's face "Oops" he offered, not even trying to sound like he was sorry.

"How dare you?" Lily heard James roar.

She winced mentally, this was not going to go down well, for some strange reason however she believed it would be her husband going to St Mungo's not the boys. She assumed it was the arrogant confidence that the boy had radiated when she questioned him.

The blonde's smirk returned again as he turned to Charles who was still lying on the street. "Yes!" he exclaimed "How dare you?"

"You could have seriously hurt my friend shoving him viciously like that" he scolded loudly, only causing Charles to add confusion and anger to his look of shock.

James let out a cry of outrage as he surged forward and grabbed the blonde's arm. "How dare you attack my son? He's the Boy-Who-Lived!" he snarled.

Lily's eyes widened as the teen just spun around gracefully his hand coming up to grip James' arm in response. As quick as the movement had begun he twisted and dropped to one knee.

James flew over his shoulder and landed on his back in the middle of the street.

Lily watched her husband scrabble to his feet, the action finally causing Charles to do the same.

"You are under arrest for attacking the Head Auror and the Boy-Who-Lived!" James yelled his face twisted into a dark sneer.

The black-haired boy raised his hand and removed his sunglasses with a graceful flick of his wrist revealing two sparkling emerald green eyes.

"And what of your punishment then?" he drawled "After all I'm a Leo and he's a Pisces"

Lily chuckled at his comment before everything clicked.

She ran her eyes over the teen's hair, it was shorter than James' but still seemed to defy gravity. His eyes were exactly like her own, his nose and lips were hers as well, while the rest of his face clearly belonged to his father.

"Harry"

The teens looked over at her clearly having heard her startled gasp.

The black-haired teen tilted his head "Actually I got by Harper now" he said slowly "But you may address me as Lord Gryffindor" he added with a smirk.

Harper turned back to James and Charles who were staring in shock at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said shaking his head slowly "Imagine how _The Prophet_ will see this" he mused aloud looking over at the reporters standing at the side lines, quills already scribbling on parchment.

"The Lost Potter son returns after all these years to be attacked by the Boy-Who-Lived and Head Auror in the middle of Diagon Alley" he exclaimed dramatically.

Lily almost snorted as her mind unhelpfully pointed out that he got that need for drama and attention from his father.

Lily stared at her eldest son, and finally stepped forward only to freeze as a wand was pointed at her.

"I'm sorry Lady Potter, but please stay there. We don't want to have to hex you" the blonde warned her, the glint in his eye confirmed to her that he was serious and actually enjoying this.

He tilted his head slightly in thought "Well actually Harper doesn't want to hex you. I've got a lot of bones to pick with you." He corrected glaring slightly at her.

"Harry?" Lily asked softly, feeling incapable of doing anything else.

"Harper" Harper corrected her gently.

Lily stood there staring at her son, truly looking at him instead of the quick glance she had made earlier.

He was healthy that much was obvious, his tight shirt clung to muscle. His hair stuck up but even from where she stood she could tell it would be as soft as a kitten's fur.

Lily looked eyes with her son. Emerald clashing with Emerald.

Lily sighed, she could see he was happy. He had a strangely content look in his eyes that Lily knew didn't come from his looking at her.

She inclined her head at him slowly, willing her eyes to show her feelings.

To her surprise Harper inclined his head back to her.

"Harper, we have to go. Goblin's wait for no one remember?" the blonde cut in causing Lily to jump as she had forgotten he was there.

Harper let out a sharp exhale as he looked over at the blonde. They communicated with their eyes for a moment before Harper put away his wand.

"Farewell Mother" he said nodding to her with a ghost of a smile flickering across his face. For a moment Lily could almost convince herself she saw love in his eyes before the hard look was back.

"You'll need to use the Dome Charm too" the blonde said to Harper who merely nodded to him.

Together the two teens turned and began to walk towards Gringotts.

James snarled and raised his wand **"Stupefy"** he yelled his wand aimed at Harper's back.

As one Harper and the blonde moved. They both spun around with their wands raised.

A large shimmering purple shield poured from Harper's wand, forming a dome around the two of them.

The bolt of red light flew towards them and collided with the shield which only began to glow stronger.

"**Aionkoma!" **the blonde shouted, a sickly green jet out light darting out of his wand.

James raised a shield quickly only to be shocked as the spell went through it like it wasn't there hitting him dead in the chest, the power behind the spell knocking him off his feet.

Lily's eyes widened at both of those spells. She had heard of nothing like them before.

As she watched her husband quickly climb to his feet she saw him pause and clutch his stomach like he was going to be sick.

Suddenly a large farting sound echoed throughout Diagon Alley.

James' free hand darted back to clamp over his arse as his eyes widened in shock.

Lily could only stare as more farts sounded each of them coming from James who looked horrified and furious at the same time.

She felt a strange sort of pleasure at watching him humiliate himself in public and didn't want to step in, especially not to fight her own son.

Charles let out a roar of rage much like his father, he would have sounded more intimidating if his nose wasn't blocked and the sound didn't come out like another squawk.

He raised his wand and began casting spell after spell at the two.

Lily saw as each spell was just absorbed into the purple dome that Harper was still holding steady.

She saw the two teens exchange a look. Then with a nod from Harper the blonde raised his wand again pointing it at Charles this time.

"**Rictumsempra!"** he yelled.

The gathered crowd watched as a large beam of glowing silver light exploded from his wand and sped straight towards a shocked Charles.

Charles shut his eyes tightly as the spell neared him.

Stupid boy was all Lily thought as she watched him get catapulted backwards into the announcement board and collapse to the ground laughing.

Looking at her son again she saw Harper lower his wand, the purple dome dissipating into the air.

Once again the two teens turned their backs on the Potters and slowly walked away from them.

Lily didn't want to think about why it hurt more that Harper didn't look back than it did that her husband and son had their arses kicked with just three spells like that in public.

Lily looked over at a still laughing Charles, she had noticed how his sloppy his aim was and how he had only used up to fifth year spells.

She couldn't help but mentally compared Charles and Harper in her mind. No matter how she spun it Charles was coming up short every time.

"_This is why you always liked Harper more, he had the brains and the ability to use them"_ her traitorous brain pointed out, Lily didn't bother shushing it this time.

Things were going to change in the Potter household.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily sat at her vanity, staring sadly at her reflection.

When she had gotten home she had firmly set down some house rules for her husband and son. She had glared them both into submission when they seemed likely to argue with her.

She smirked, she still had the ability to make James cower from her when she wanted it. That was one skill she was glad she had learnt.

She picked up her hairbrush and started combing her hair lost in thought.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear James enter the room.

Nor did she hear him calling her name. He left when he realised she wasn't listening.

Lily paused and slowly set down the hairbrush.

"Marret" she called softly.

With a crack the old house elf appeared beside her stool "Hows can Marret be helping the Mistress?" she asked.

Lily looked over to her personal elf with a fond smile. "I saw Harry today" she said feeling smug as the old elves eyes lit up and she began to bounce on her feet.

"You dids?" Marret asked excitedly "Hows was the Young Master?" she inquired curiously.

A sad smile forced its way onto Lily's face.

"I don't know" she admitted softly "I think he's alright though. He looked very healthy and strong" she said her smile slowly becoming lighter.

Nodding wisely Marret beamed at her "The Young Master kept his promise to Old Marret he dids" she said happily.

Lily froze and looked at Marret in shock.

"You knew" she said simply.

Marret also froze before her hands snatched one of her large ears. "Marret dids." She admitted guiltily "Marret gave hims food from the kitchen and a never-end bag. Young Master promised he would eat well" she added twisting her ears.

Lily narrowed her eyes as she thought about this new development.

Noticing what Marret was doing she reached out and grabbed her wrists. "You are forbidden from punishing yourself remember" she said sternly.

A contemplative look crossed Lily's face.

She stood quickly and headed to her closet and pulled out a dress. She shrunk it down and turned to Marret.

"Will you be able to find Harry?" she asked the elf.

Marret paused and thought before nodding excitedly her huge ears flopping around.

"Then as punishment for punishing yourself I give you this dress" Lily announced and handed the dress to her.

Marret's eyes widened in horror as she held the dress. She looked up to her old mistress with tears in her eyes.

Lily ignored her and sat back down at the vanity, picking up her hairbrush and beginning to brush her hair again.

"You know" she said to her reflection "I bet Harry could use a house elf, if only there was a free elf nearby who could care for him"

Lily smirked and triumph flashed in her eyes as she heard Marret's gasp of understanding and the crack of her disappearing.

She began humming as she continued to brush her hair a satisfied smile on her face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN/: In no way is Lily dark. Like Petunia she had a strict vision of how she wanted her life. She looked back at her husband and thought that 'this wasn't the man I married' she looked at her son and found him lacking, not meeting the image she wanted to see.**


	2. 2: Of Duelling

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta: AmeliaPond1997**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily sat in her seat in the stands.

She forced a proud smile onto her face as her husband and son waved at her from the contestants stand.

Lily allowed her eyes to roam the crowded stadium. Searching for any hint that her eldest son was present.

She had noticed that the book was written by Harper and a person named Ardex. She had come to the conclusion that the blonde was Ardex, and was actively searching for him too.

As her eyes drifted over the seats she saw a sight that made her gasp in shock.

Sitting in the front row of the stands wearing a red and silver dress was Marret.

As if sensing her eyes Marret looked over and saw her. She jumped up on her seat and started waving her over pointing to the empty seat next to her.

Lily ignored the people staring at the strange house-elf and made her way over.

"Old Mistress Lily did comes!" Marret announced happily.

Lily couldn't help but smile at her as she nodded.

Marret patted the seat again telling to sit.

Lily shook her head "I can't Marret, its reserved" she said pointing at the little reserved sign on the chair.

Marret grinned and nodded as she turned the sign around.

'_Lily Potter'_ was written in large letters.

Lily stared in shock at the sign "Why?" was all she managed to ask.

Marret just smiled cryptically at her.

Sliding into the chair Lily embraced Marret tightly "I'm surprised to see you here" she admitted "And I'm surprised to see you wearing clothes." She added.

Marret beamed at her "The Masters made Marret a uniform!" she said proudly smoothing out her dress.

Lily paused and thought about that idea. It was a good idea she realised. Then she smiled as she realised that Harry had made her wear clothes without freeing her.

"I love it" she finally admitted honestly "I think it looks lovely on you"

Marret continued beaming "The Masters insisted" she admitted sheepishly "Marret didn't want to wear clothes but then Master Harper's Oracle saids its Uniform to show our pride"

Lily chuckled nodding, house elves would refuse clothes but getting them to wear a uniform under the guise of family pride would definitely work.

"Wait" Lily said blinking slowly "The Masters?" she asked "Master Harper's Oracle?"

Marret nodded happily before freezing then suddenly disappearing with a crack.

Lily stared in shock at the chair the old house elf had been sitting in.

She sat back in her own chair looking out across the circular platform where the duels would take place. For a person surrounded by others she felt strangely alone suddenly.

A loud crack caused Lily to jump. She looked over and saw Marret was once more sitting in her chair again.

"Marret is sorry Old Mistress Lily." She said "Marret had to ask the Masters if she could be talking to you about thems."

Lily frowned "Did they ask you not to talk to us?" she asked slightly hurt.

Marret shook her head "Masters ask Marret to keep everything that happens to herself" she explained "The Masters be very much liking their privacy".

Marret beamed again looking at Lily happily "But Marret bes allowed to be talking to you" she added.

Lily nodded slowly, understanding what the elf meant. "So what do you mean by Masters? The blonde I saw in Diagon Alley with Harry?" she asked.

Marret fixed her huge eyes on Lily "Marret means Master Harper and Master Ardex Old Mistress" she explained "They is togethers".

Lily stared at Marret in shock as her words sunk in. "Together?" she asked weakly.

Marret almost squealed with joy "They has exchanged ringes. They wants us to be ats their bonding" she said her eyes tearing up.

"Us?" Lily asked her mind still slow with shock.

Marret nodded seriously "Master Harper wants Old Mistress there" she said before leaning towards Lily's ear "They bes getting Old Way bonding" she whispered.

Lily's jaw dropped at that "They follow the Old Religion?" she whispered back.

Marret fixed her with a hard look before covering her ears "Marret cannot be hearing that question" she said stubbornly.

Lily nodded realising this was a topic she wasn't allowed to talk about swiftly changed the subject. Running over her conversation with Marret in her mind she snagged on something she said.

"Master Harper's Oracle?" she questioned her.

Marret nodded "Master Harper's Ardex" she explained.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows "Is he a seer?" she asked thinking of how he tripped Charles like he knew he was coming.

Marret shook her head. "Noes" she said "But the Master bes knowing things. Master try to explain but Marret is not understanding." She admitted.

"He knows things? Like he knows something will happen before it does?" Lily asked confused.

Marret nodded "That is what Marret said" she pointed out.

"A seer" Lily confirmed nodding.

"Noes" Marret said shaking her head "Master is not a seer. Marret knows what seer feels like. The Master is not seer."

Lily sighed, not understanding.

"Are you here to watch the boys duel?" Lily asked casting around for another topic.

Marret nodded excitedly "Marret loves it when Masters wand-dance" she said cheerfully "The Masters always let her watch if Marret wants".

Lily looked at Marret in shock, her son was going to be a good Master it seemed.

Marret squealed as she looked out at the round platform.

Lily looked over at the platform in time to see Harper and Ardex step onto the platform.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily listened in shock as the two teens spoke.

Harper's voice was soft yet firm. The slight lecturing tone that all teachers had could be heard in his voice as he spoke.

Ardex however spent his time interrupting Harper with cheeky comments and embarrassing stories.

Lily noticed how the two of them were working in tandem to play the crowd like puppets on strings.

Stealing a glance at Marret quickly Lily could see that her eyes where shining with adoration and pride. She was mouthing the words as they spoke indicating they practiced in front of her.

Lily listened enraptured as the boys spoke of the passion of duelling. She couldn't help but feel some of her old duelling spark come back as she listened to them.

Lily looked over and saw the looks of hate on James' and Charles' faces as they glared at the two teens on stage.

She heard the crowd cheer as the teens bowed and walked of the platform. They headed towards the Judge's table and sat down at the end.

Her eyes skimming over the other two judges she noticed that they were both well-known duellists.

She saw the name tags where the judges sat and read 'Harper E.' her brows furrowed as her mind thought of what the E could stand for.

"_Evans starts with an E"_ her mind whispered to her.

Lily couldn't help but feel a flicker of hope at that.

"Welcome everyone, to the finals of the Crossed Wands Duelling Competition. Our competitors have work very hard over the last few weeks to be here. So let's all give them a round of applause!" the announcer said from the middle of the platform.

"The two people to win this competition will be the two left over at the end. They will duel our sponsors Mr Evans and Mr Lyccus. Whether they win or not is not relevant however. As they will both be given the Top Prize of One Thousand Galleons and some of the top duelling gear on the market." He continued when the applause died down.

Lily couldn't help but frown. Harper must be well off if he's able to give prizes like that.

The announcer looked down at the parchment in his hands.

"Will our first finalists Lord Potter and David Creed please step onto the stage and we will begin this exciting event" he said looking to the contestant's stand.

Lily sat back and watched as the duels began while Marret popped away quickly to get snacks for the two of them.

Lily couldn't help but feel proud of her son for treating Marret right as the old house elf was obviously happier than Lily had seen her in a while.

Watching the duels was entertaining for everyone as the Judges kept up a running commentary on what was happening.

Harper and Ardex kept everyone clutching their sides with their jokes and insults as they commented on random things ranging from a spell being used to the duellists ugly robes.

Marret informed her that the duellists themselves couldn't hear what the Judges were saying, so that any hints and tips that they mentioned wouldn't be used by the two on the platform.

She marvelled at the way the teens continued to draw the crowd in, looking at them however she could see they were just as enraptured with the duel as the crowd was with their words, even she could see the light of passion in their eyes as they spoke.

She clapped with everyone else as Lord Nott stunned his opponent signalling the end of the final duel.

The announcer made his way back onto the platform signalling for Lord Nott to wait "And now Witches and Gentlewizards" he said as James made his way onto the platform "Please give a round of applause to Lords Potter and Nott for wining this competition!" he exclaimed.

The applause was deafening but Lily didn't care, she was watching the smirk growing on James' face, she was certain that she had known what he was going to do before he had even thought of it.

The announcer turned to the victors "And now, please discuss among yourselves which of our sponsors you wish to duel" he said to them.

Nott turned to talk to James but was ignored as James stepped forward his eyes locked onto Harper's.

He spoke in a dark voice that echoed through the stadium. "I will face my son".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The announcer frowned, confusion evident on his face "I'm sorry sir, but your son was disqualified during round one. You must pick one of the sponsors" he said gesturing at Harper and Ardex as they made their way onto the platform.

James sneered and stepped forward pointing at Harper "I challenge my son!" he snarled.

The crowd went silent as the identity of one of the sponsors was revealed to be the long missing Potter child.

Harper smirked "I am not your son" he said softly "But I will accept your challenge anyway".

James sneered at him "Do not lie boy" he accused.

Harper's smirk grew "Ah but I speak only the truth. I have not been your son since I was 15 months old. When you disowned me for not being the Boy-Who-Lived." He corrected.

The crowd started gossiping quietly about this new development as James' face grew angry.

Harper nodded to the announcer who gestured to Ardex and Lord Nott.

"Lord Gryffindor has agreed to Lord Potter's challenge. The duel will begin momentarily." He declared as Nott left the platform.

Lily watched as Ardex spoke to Harper softly before resting his hand on his shoulder. They nodded to each other before Ardex gracefully walked off stage.

The crowded stadium watched with baited breath as James took up his favourite battle stance and looked on in confusion when Harper just stood there casually.

They bowed when the announcer demanded it and as they straightened James started casting spells rapidly.

To the crowds shock Harper just sidestepped them all not even bothering to cast a shield.

James cast another volley of spells at him this time causing Harper to dive to his right coming up in a roll his wand raised.

A pink flash erupted from the end of his wand striking James head on.

Lily watched in shock as hair began growing from his head rapidly changing colour.

A Prank spell, she realised. His first spell the duel caused James hair to grow out and turn pink.

"You know what. Pink really isn't your colour" Harper pointed out smirking.

Harper smirked again as he began spinning and dancing away from James answering spells.

"Rule Number One!" Harper shouted out before thrusting his wand at James a black flash lighting the platform.

"Don't stand still" he finished as everyone took in the sight of James in a tight black cocktail dress.

Harper took up a strong position in the duel as he continued to lecture James on things ranging from his stance to his spell choice.

James only grew angrier as Harper mocked and pranked him.

His spells became a lot more dangerous until Harper had to duck under a Bone-breaking hex.

A grim look flashed onto Harper's face.

"Very well" Harper said dodging another borderline dark spell "Let's play it your way then"

Harper raised his wand and flicked the tip.

The crowd gasped as the same shimmering purple shield sprouted from his wand forming a dome around him.

Lily instantly began to study the shield, trying to place the shield's name. She became irritated when her mind kept coming up blank.

She watched as every spell just got absorbed into the shield, including several shield breakers to her shock.

James finally stopped casting spells and looked at the shield in confusion.

Harper smirked evilly, warning everyone that something big was going to happen.

"**EXCUROS!"** he bellowed thrusting his wand towards James.

Everyone stared as the dome shimmered and was sucked towards his wandtip then shot forward in the form of purple lightning.

James stood there mouth open in shock as the lightning bolt struck him in the chest, his body was thrown backwards smashing into the dome shield that protected the crowd from stray spells.

Ardex jumped to his feet and instantly ran over to him shoving the Medi-wizards out of the way.

Lily stared in horror at her husband's unmoving chest while Ardex's wand moved over it.

She could only stare as the blonde shot smaller bolts of lightning into James' chest shocking him repeatedly, he was trying to revive him she noticed absentmindedly.

She let out a small choked sob of relief when she saw James startle awake coughing.

Ardex left him to the disgruntled Medi-Wizards and stalked towards the platform, jumping up without breaking his stride.

The crowd watched still shocked as Ardex began scolding Harper who was looking stubbornly non-apologetic.

Ardex finally smacked Harper around the back of the head and pointed to his chair. They watched Harper pout and storm off the platform grumbling darkly, before throwing himself into the chair looking every inch the moody teenager he was.

The announcer approached Ardex holding James wand, they spoke softly for a moment before a dark look flashed across the blonde's face.

He spun and stalked off the platform towards Lord Nott while the announcer stepped to the centre of the platform.

"Lord Potter is disqualified because of his use of the dark spell, the Heart-Bursting Curse." He exclaimed loudly getting gasps from the crowd.

Lily looked over shocked to where James was sitting in a chair with Medi-Wizards swarming around him. He had a dark scowl on his face as he glared at where Harper was sulking.

She wanted to run over to him and make sure he was okay and yet she wanted to stay there and watch the duel.

She paused shock, as she realised that she actually wanted to watch it as she had lost her duelling spark after Voldemort had attacked. Watching Harper duel had seemed to have re-lit that spark inside of her.

"_It was his fault"_ her mind pointed out _"He will be fine, and besides you can't go down there yet"_

Lily settled back into her seat hoping that Harper's fiancé was as good of a dueller as he implied he was.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Okay, Chapter 2!**


	3. 3: Attacks

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Lord Nott! Please come up onto the platform" the announcer requested.

Lily watched Nott climb back onto the platform and walked towards the announcer.

"Due to Lord Potter's disqualification you are the only winner. Which of the sponsors will you duel?" the announcer asked him.

Lily saw Nott look over at the blonde before pointing at him.

The announcer looked between the two as they took up opposite sides of the platform. He nodded before quickly leaving the platform.

"Lord Nott has chosen to duel Lord Slytherin" he declared to the crowd.

Lily joined the crowd as they reacted to that news.

The last Lord Slytherin had been You-Know-Who.

Nott paled slightly as he stared at Ardex.

The crowd watched holding their breaths as the two bowed.

With a start the duel began, Nott had learned from James since he wasn't standing still.

The two exchanged spells for a while deflecting or shielding themselves from the other's spells.

Then Ardex did something that confused Lily.

A small orb of light flew from his wand towards Nott, it began to flash brightly blinding him.

He raised his wand and began muttering waving his wand over his body.

Lily watched as his clothes began to shimmer and warp.

Lily's eyes widened as she saw his form shimmered one more time before splitting into multiples.

As Nott cleared his eyes finally able to see he did a double take at the sight of three Ardexs staring at him smirking.

The three of them moved as one casting spells and ducking and diving in between each other causing the crowd to lose which one is the real one.

Nott easily got overwhelmed trying to block and deflect all of the spells and one slipped in past his shield.

He let out a small squeak as a spell struck him in the chest. He stared in confusion as the spell simply dissipated in front of him.

Several more spells dissipated before a spell struck him in the chest.

Two of the Ardexs began to shimmer again before fading completely.

Nott spun around and began casting curses randomly while Ardex just stood there smirking as Nott barely looked in his direction.

Nott raised his wand and pointed it himself and countering the spell on him.

Ardex's smirk only grew as he pointed his wand at Nott again **"Serpensortia Maxima!"** he cried causing five large cobras to fly from his wandtip with a bang and a flash of white light.

A strange hissing sound came from Ardex's mouth as he gestured towards Nott.

The crowd paled while Nott began to tremble slightly.

Nott shook himself and started trying to vanish the snakes who were slithering towards him.

Ardex just smirked and flicked his wand at Nott.

A jet of red light shot out and hit Nott in the chest causing him to drop to the floor.

Ardex hissed again as he walked across the platform slowly before pointing his wand at Nott reviving him. The snakes slithered back to him and he waved his wand vanishing them as Nott stood up.

The announcer climbed back onto the platform "And the winner of the duel is Lord Slytherin!" he exclaimed "Please give our competition winner Lord Nott a round of applause for his efforts today"

Lily joined the crowd in clapping for the man.

Ardex approached Harper and the two of them began to talk softly, Harper casting an occasional glance towards her.

Lily stood and just watched the two standing there.

"**MORSMORDRE"** a voice cried suddenly.

Lily's old battle instincts kicked in as she drew her wand looking around.

A large skull appeared in the air above the platform a snake slowly making its way out of its mouth.

Lily stared at it in horror.

Twin balls of white light flew up from the platform and hit the Dark Mark.

Before her eyes the Dark Mark exploded in a flash of light disappearing from the sky.

Out of no-where black robed figures appeared and started casting curses at everyone.

Several spells flew towards the two teens.

Lily was forced to duck and roll under a spell headed towards her.

She looked up to see a Death Eater opening his mouth his wand pointed at her.

Before he could cast there was a small bang and a flash of light as Marret jumped in front of Lily her hands raised.

"Old Mistress must go!" Marret cried looking around.

Lily shook her head as she stood up "I can't I have to stay and fight. But you should go, I don't want you hurt" Lily said hoping the elf would listen to her.

Marret hesitated looking at her sadly before nodding and disappearing with a crack.

Lily spun around and spotted a Death Eater torturing a woman, she ran forward and cast a banishing charm on him followed by a stunner.

A sudden thunderclap made her turn her head to the platform.

Harper and Ardex were standing back to back in the centre spells flying, as she watched they spun around each other blocking and casting alternatively.

Lily spun around in shock at the explosion behind her, she almost cried in joy as a squad of Ministry Aurors storming into the stadium

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!"** Lily hears a voice scream and a jet of green light flies towards Harper.

Harper spins around as Ardex ducks under his raised wand.

"**STRANTHOLOS!"** Harper cried, a familiar purple dome formed around the two.

The Killing Curse collided with the shield and Lily's eyes widened as it simply dissipated against it.

The Death Eaters froze in shock at the sight.

Ardex took the advantage by pointing his wand **"STREMILLIET!"** he screamed.

Black lightning bolts shot from his wand, Lily watched as one struck the Death Eater who cast the Killing Curse, he screamed and was thrown backwards.

The other four Death Eaters struck by the lightning were also thrown back, none of them moving anymore.

"**EXCUROS!"** Harper cried spinning his wand around to target another Death Eater. Instead of the purple bolt from before a Killing Curse green lightning bolt shot from his wand incinerating the Death Eater it touched.

The Death Eaters began to disappear with loud cracks as the Aurors approached.

"Lily!" she heard James shout, she turned around to see him running up to her and instantly start checking her for injuries.

Lily kept an eye on Harper and Ardex as James spoke.

"Where's Charles?" Lily interrupted him.

James blinked at her "I called an elf to take him home" he said in explanation "I couldn't leave him here when he was the target of the attack".

Lily frowned "No" she said slowly "He wasn't, they were" she corrected him jutting her chin towards Harper and Ardex.

James looked where she was looking and scowled "That boy is worth nothing" he snarled at her.

Lily glared at him and pushed past him heading straight towards the teens "That boy kicked your arse" she pointed out "They also both took out most of the Death Eaters here" she said pointing at the Aurors who were binding the Death Eaters lying around the platform where the boys had been standing.

"If you don't mind can you fuck off?" she heard Harper snarl "I'm trying to help, and your pathetic and stupid questions are only going to piss me off."

"Stop bloody moving, you'll make it worse" Ardex snapped at Harper.

Harper shot him a small glare which Ardex ignored while he ran his wand over a cut on Harper's arm healing it.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have to question you" an Auror apologized.

Harper glared at him before raising his wand and conjuring a small vial. He pulled the memory out of his mind and corked it into the vial and thrusting it at the Auror.

"There, take that and get out of my face, I may still be able to save some of the injured" he snapped before following Ardex towards where the Medi-wizards were dealing with the wounded.

The Auror looked like a deer in the highlighted for a while before he headed towards his commanding officer.

Lily looked around and saw Dumbledore talking to Fudge and James.

She headed over to her eldest son where he was bend over a man clutching his bleeding leg.

"Marret" she heard him call "Get me a blood-replenishing potion and a clotting potion" he ordered not giving Marret enough time to speak, she just nodded before disappearing again.

Popping back in seconds later she handed Harper the potions which gave to his patient.

Lily looked over to where Ardex was trying to heal a woman who was trying to stand, Ardex narrowed his eyes and cast a stunner on her before he spelled the potions into her stomach.

She rushed over to one of the Medi-Wizards and offered her help, only responding with a nod as he began to order her around.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harper looked around at the scene around him, relaxing as he felt Ardex's presence appear beside him.

He looked over at him and offered him a tired smile.

He looked back watching as the Minister spoke to the Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones.

He felt Ardex's arm rest over his shoulders and lightly tug him closer.

Harper allowed himself to fall against Ardex's chest sighing as he felt all the tension the battle caused flooding away as he tucked his head under Ardex's chin.

He was feeling all his stress leave him as he stood encased in Ardex's strong arms only for it to double as he felt Ardex stiffen.

"Ah and this must be young Harry" came a grandfatherly voice from behind Harper.

Harper felt his own body stiffen as the voice brought back memories he preferred to forget about.

He felt Ardex's arms tighten around him and he buried his head further into his chest.

Harper slowly turned around to face Albus Dumbledore.

He smiled softly as he saw his mother and James slip up behind Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore" he said coldly "Potter".

He looked at Lily "Mother" he said with a small warm smile.

"How can I help you gentleman?" he asked the men coldly.

"Now Harry my boy, that is no way to talk to your family" Dumbledore chided him softly, a grandfatherly smile making its way onto his fast.

Harper raised his eyebrow at Dumbledore when he felt a light probing onto his Occlumency shields.

He threw a mental fire at the probe and smirked when Dumbledore withdrew from his mind with a painful wince and gasp.

Harper felt Ardex bury his nose in his hair and felt him smirk against his head.

Harper saw Dumbledore raise his eyes to meet Ardex's and felt a slight twinge of panic. He knew Ardex's shields were nowhere near his own level.

He felt Ardex's smirk grow larger seconds before Dumbledore collapsed to the floor with a scream.

"I may not be good at Occlumency" Ardex admitted "But I'm am definitely capable enough to make you think twice before you try enter my mind." He added smirking.

Harper saw Lily's eyes widen slightly as she looked down at Dumbledore who James was helping to his feet.

Harper flexed his hand slightly casting a small charm on his eyes, he felt Ardex flex his hand as well and knew he was following the plan and doing the same.

He heard Lily give a snort of laughter as the adults looked at them and saw a twinkle in their eyes, one they usually saw in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I hope you remember Dumbledore that attempting to enter someone's mind is actually illegal" Harper pointed out casually.

Dumbledore forced a smile onto his face "I am sorry Harry my boy, I sometimes lose control of my power" he said sadly.

"What is going on here?" Fudge demanded as he reached the group.

Harper smirked at the Minister "Oh nothing, Dumbledore just accidently tried to enter our minds" he said dismissively.

Spotting the Minister's eyes light up he was about to add something else in when Ardex beat him to the chase. "But he apologized, after all, if he was telling the truth and his age is affecting his control over his powers then it's not his fault at all." Ardex said with a mirroring smirk.

Harper saw the Minister was about talk but Dumbledore cut in before he could "Actually Minister, I was here to bring young Harry here back to his family."

The Minister faltered "Harry?" he asked confused.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye increased "Why yes Minister, this young man in front of us is Harry Potter" he said, becoming smug as the light entered the Minister's eye again.

"Oh Harry, it is good to see you looking so well" the Minister said happily.

Harper gave the man a cold smile "Actually Minister my name is Harper now, I chose Harper Evans after I was disowned" he corrected the man gently.

Lily couldn't help the smile that formed on her face when he confirmed her minds statement.

"You were disowned?" The Minister asked shocked.

Harper nodded "Yes Minister, in fact I was disowned merely weeks after You-Know-Who was killed" he said.

Fudge's eyes widened again as he turned to look at James.

"Lord Potter, you are aware you claimed your son ran away are you not?" he asked him.

"Oh I did" Harper interrupted "Well I did run away, but I wasn't his son when I did it."

Fudge hesitated slightly and looked to Harper with a questioning look on his face.

"Now now Harry my boy, there is no need for such painful lies, imagine how you family must feel hearing you say such things." Dumbledore scolded him.

"My family doesn't like the Potters either Dumbledore" Harper corrected him.

Harper looked at Lily "I would love to sit down and talk to you sometime soon, change my families view on you" he offered her gently.

Lily couldn't help but beam at Harper when he said that "I would love that" she said.

Harper smiled back at her "I'll send an owl with the time and date to let you know"

Dumbledore shook his head "That won't be needed Harry my boy. You will be moving back in with them remember" he said.

Harper shook his head back at him.

"I'm afraid I won't be Dumbledore, I already have a house and a family to go back to" he corrected.

Harper turned to Fudge "I will be seeing you later then Minister Fudge, feel free to owl me if you need anything" he said politely.

With that Harper reached up and gripped Ardex's arms where they were still wrapped around his waist.

A pink glow started in the middle of Harper's chest then flashed out encompassing both their bodies, as the glow quickly retracted the boys vanished with nothing but a slight displacement of air.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Alright then, this is where the end of chapter 2 used to be. I decided that a different way to reveal the shield spell was needed, as Malfoy was a smart man and unlikely to lose his cool like that.**


	4. 4: Mothers

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily stood nervously outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Harper had, as promised, sent her an owl about possible times for them to meet up.

She had quickly checked her schedule and replied back.

And now she was standing outside a meeting point too afraid to go inside.

"_He wanted to see you"_ her mind reminded her _"You, not his father, not his twin. He wants you to meet his new family, maybe they will accept you too"_

Lily shook her head to clear it and lifted her chin.

She gracefully began to walk forward and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Once her eyes adjusted to the darker interior she noticed she was being stared at.

She put it down to the newspaper articles that had been circulating since the duelling competition earlier that week.

Hearing the murmurs of "Did you hear about her son?" and "Yeah Harry Potter" confirmed it for her as she stepped forward and approached Tom behind the counter.

"I'm here to see Harry Potter" she declared.

Tom nodded and smiled at her "Room 13" was all he said.

Lily nodded and smiled back to him before she turned and began to walk up the stairs.

Finding the room she knocked twice before entering.

Inside the room was a single table. Sitting at the table on a chair was Harper.

Lily felt her heart flutter when she saw her son again.

"Hello Mother" Harper said softly with a smile.

"Harper" was all Lily could manage.

Harper squinted at her "I'm going to run a check on you, to make sure you have no spells on your person" he declared in a no-nonsense tone.

Lily could only nod and watch as Harper waved his wand at her, his wand flicking in an intricate manner.

Harper raised his eyebrow at her. "I am leaving now. I will not talk to you when you are bugged" he said standing.

"Wait!" Lily blurted "I have no knowledge of spells being cast on me. If you let you know what they are then I will counter them"

Harper studied her face for a moment before slowly nodding.

He pointed his wand at her and waved it again.

Lily felt like an egg had cracked on her face while a weird tingle ran through her body.

"You are clean" he said slowly.

Lily smiled softly at him "Thank you" she said "I made sure that no one saw your letter, I assumed they would cast a tracking spell on your owl, but I never thought James would cast one on me" she admitted.

Harper smirked "James and Dumbledore" he corrected her "And any mail we get goes to Gringotts, where it's checked over for magic before it's sent to us." He explained.

He walked around the table to stand in front of Lily, looking up at her slightly.

"If you wish to talk to me then I will need you to accept a spell" he said finally.

Lily blinked confused "A spell?" she asked him cautiously.

Harper nodded "Think of a Fidelius but for memories." He explained.

Lily frowned "I've never heard of that spell" she admitted.

Harper smirked at her "Naturally, it's a secret" he said.

Lily looked at him suspiciously before what he said clicked.

She laughed at the irony of what he said before she nodded "Do you swear that's all the spell will do?" she asked him carefully.

Harper raised his wand, which Lily had forgotten he was holding. "I so swear" he intoned a golden light flashing around his body.

Lily looked at him for a moment more before nodding. If she was going to get to know her son, then she would need to let him call the shots.

"**Fidelius Occludos Memorios"** he cast his wand now pointing at her forehead.

Lily saw a strange blue-green smoke issuing from Harper's wandtip which gathered in front of her, she felt more than saw it go up her nose.

Lily transferred her gaze to Harper who merely nodded satisfied.

"May I have you arm?" he suddenly asked offering his hand up to her.

Lily blinked at him again in confusion.

She reached out and grasped his hand.

She watched as a pink light formed in his chest again before with a flash of pink they both disappeared.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily felt her feet hit the ground and stumbled sideways.

She shivered, that felt like she was falling.

She looked around her to see she was still holding Harper's hand but now she was outside at the bottom of a hill.

Harper tugged on her hand and pulled her closer to him, as she stepped closer to him she felt like she just stepped through water.

Suddenly a tower appeared at the top of the hill, letting go of Harper's hand she studied the tower.

Three stories tall it was well looked after, the grey bricks that it was constructed stretched all the way to the roof which looked flat. There were windows spotted around it and large black double doors on one side.

Lily followed after Harper as he began to follow the pathway towards the tower.

The tower didn't look that different from up close as Lily noticed as Harper laid his hand on the door.

Lily squinted at the door noticing there wasn't any seams for it to open with. A small flash of light drew her attention to Harper's hand, as the door swung open.

"_Like the Goblin's vaults"_ her mind pointed out.

Harper stepped inside not waiting for her causing her to hurry after him.

Lily looked around the inside with interest. She was standing in a small entrance hall, a cloak rack to the side and a single archway in front of her. The grey stone floor matched the grey coloured walls, which had the Gryffindor and Slytherin crests on them.

She jumped as the door shut behind her and looked at Harper who was watching her with an amused look on her face.

She followed him as he stepped through the archway into another room, this one decorated in various shades of brown, she assumed a space-enhancing spell had been used on the house because it was larger on the inside.

She made her way to where Harper was sitting down on a leather love seat.

She took the seat he gestured to and waited for him to speak.

After several minutes of him calmly watching her she broke the silence.

"How did we get here?" Lily asked him curiously.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harper hid a smile as his mother's legendary curiosity defeated her patience.

"It's a form of teleportation, called Beaming" he said in explanation.

He watched her frown slightly "I've never heard of it before though" she asked.

Harper let the smile out this time "Because you're a wand-user" he said cryptically.

"It's wandless magic?" she asked quickly.

Harper shook his head "It's not Wizard magic" he explained.

He watched her nod as she looked around a bit more, her eyes roaming across the various paintings on the walls. "What other magic is there?" she asked slowly, as her brow furrowed in thought.

Harper shrugged a shoulder "Wizarding, Dragon, Elven" he listed "But in this case it's Wiccan Magic".

Lily looked at him sharply "Wiccan Magic?" she asked shocked "But Wiccan magic isn't real, it's just a bunch of women chanting and throwing dirt in the air" she claimed.

Harper couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him at her declaration. "Oh I assure you that Wiccan Magic is real enough" he told her "What you are talking about are Mortal Wiccans"

Lily paused tilting her head in thought "So they need to be a Witch or a Wizard for it to work then" she stated.

Harper shook his head "You wouldn't be able to use it at all" he said "Either you have it or you don't. It's like Wizarding magic in that factor."

Lily frowned "So you have both Wizard magic and Wiccan?" she said catching on quickly.

Harper nodded smiling fondly at her "I was lucky enough to be blessed with a dual-core." He said.

Lily tilted her head again "I've heard that phrase before" she said trailing off.

Harper nodded "Like you said, I have both Wizarding and Wiccan Magic, meaning I have both a Wizard and a Wiccan core" he explained "A person can only have one core, but in rare occasions a person is born with a core that produces both Wizard and Wiccan magicks."

Lily nodded after thinking it through a while "So are you a Wiccan muggle-born or was I a squib?" she asked finally.

"And I am a Wiccan Mortal-born." Harper said simply.

"Mortal-born?" Lily asked curiously.

Harper nodded absentmindedly "I lived in the Wiccan world for nine years, I picked up their slang, Wiccan's like Wizards age more slowly than humans. So they called humans Mortals instead of Muggles. Over time Wiccan's have begun to age normally but they have kept the term." He said as he watched a Phoenix fly around in a painting behind Lily.

Lily nodded watching him "Why now?" she asked softly "Why did you come back?"

Harper looked her in the eyes "Because the Wizarding World needs me now" he said "I had moved here last year, but was keeping my presence secret."

Harper shrugged as he looked away from his mother "We have no need to keep it a secret anymore"

Lily looked confused for a moment "We?" she asked "You and Ardex?"

Harper smiled fondly "Yeah, Me and Dex" he said softly.

"Dex and I" Lily corrected before she could stop herself, she was about to apologize when she heard laughter coming from the stairwell.

Looking over she saw Ardex standing in the doorway, he finished climbing the stairs to the ground floor and gracefully moved across the floor.

He leaned against the back of the loveseat Harper was sitting on and looked at him.

"The potion will need to stand for an hour" he said "Then I can add the ashes and we can record what happens"

Harper frowned "I thought we had already added the ashes" he said.

Ardex shook his head "That was the bone ash, I meant the volcanic stuff" he said in explanation.

Harper nodded at that "You've set the timer?" he asked.

Ardex nodded and turned to leave.

"Dex, this is my mother" Harper quickly said.

Ardex looked over at Lily then back at Harper "You don't say" he said sarcastically.

Harper just threw a glare at him "Sit" he said dangerously, Lily was proud to see he had inherited her glare.

Ardex sighed and walked around the couch and folded himself onto the seat next to Harper, he rested his arm along the back of the seat behind Harper and crossed his legs.

Ardex studied her for a while before he asked "So how many spells did she have on her?" causing Lily to splutter.

Harper shrugged "Four" he admitted "Listening and Tracking, by Dumbledore and Potter"

Ardex's eyebrow rose slightly.

"So have you told her the good news yet?" he asked an evil smirk slowly forming across his face.

Lily blinked in confusion as Harper did the same.

"Could you be a little more specific about what good news you mean?" Harper asked Ardex with a slight frown on his face.

Ardex's smirk grew as he muttered something softly to Harper that Lily could barely hear.

"Tell her" she heard "the baby" her eyes widened "a Grandmother" that was enough for Lily as she jumped to her feet.

"I'm a grandmother?" she half asked half screeched.

Harper glared at Ardex as he began laughing.

"Actually" Harper corrected "One day you might be"

Ardex stopped laughing at that and looked at Harper with a hurt look on his face.

"Actually, she won't be" Ardex ordered in a way that made Lily's spine shiver.

Harper just smirked at Ardex "I'm a carrier, so one day she might be" he calmly pointed out.

Ardex froze and tilted his head slightly "Good point, I forgot about that" he admitted "One day she might be" he agreed.

"Will one of you please explain this?" Lily asked.

Ardex just waved his hand dismissively "Which part?" he asked her "The part where I'm your son-in-law or the part where Harper is the real Boy-Who-Lived?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	5. 5: Refusals

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily woke up with a groan looked at an unfamiliar ceiling.

She shifted her weight slightly and found she wasn't in her bed either.

She heard furious whispers and turned her head to see Harper and Ardex whispering angrily, well Harper whispering angrily and Ardex just grinned at him looking unrepentant.

Ardex cleared his throat causing Harper to pause "She's awake now" he pointed out.

Harper looked over at her and rushed to her side, helping her sit up.

"How are you?" he asked her.

Lily shook her head "Confused, what happened?" she asked.

Harper scowled at Ardex whose grin grew wider.

"Ardex here dropped two bombshells on you in the same sentence" Harper said "You fainted"

Lily looked at Ardex in confusion while Harper moved back to his seat.

"What bombshells were they again?" she asked softly.

Harper sat down and leaned again Ardex's side.

"Well the first was that we are married" he said causing Lily to frown.

"It hasn't been a week since the competition, you can't be married already" she argued.

Harper frowned "We've been married since we were fifteen" he admitted "We have a soul-bond" he added.

Lily's eyes widened "But Marret said" she began.

"Marret said we were getting bonded" Ardex cut her off "We are already married but we are getting a full bonding done as well"

Lily nodded slowly as she processed this. "Since you were fifteen?" she questioned her eyes narrowing at Ardex.

Harper blushed while Ardex looked unrepentant "Don't look at me like that. Harper is the one that started it" he defended "I was injured and unable to stop him" he claimed.

Harper snorted out "Injured" he glared at Ardex who ignored him "Being injured didn't slow you down at all" he pointed out.

Ardex just smirked at him and waggled his eyebrows "I was a horny teenager" he said shrugging "I wasn't going to stop the sexy guy I was in love with from having his way with me"

Harper raised his eyebrow as Ardex frowned "Come to think of it I still am a horny teenager" he pondered aloud before fixing Harper with a calculating eye "And you keep taking advantage of me" he added.

Harper blushed and threw his mother an embarrassed look, blushing even more when she threw him a knowing one in return.

Harper was about to say something to distract his husband when Ardex made everything worse by saying "In fact I guess we're lucky Lily's not a grandmother yet in the first place."

Harper just groaned and buried his face into Ardex's side as Lily cracked up laughing.

Harper's "I hate you" was muffled by Ardex's chest.

As Lily calmed down she noticed Ardex's eyes were locked onto her while Harper was still snuggled into his side.

"The second part was that Dumbledore was wrong, he just guessed that your other son was the one who vanquished Voldemort. He had no proof to back up his statement, we do" Ardex said slowly.

Lily frowned darkly at him "If you have proof then you wouldn't mind showing it to me then" she said coldly.

Ardex just smirked "Marret" he called, when the house elf appeared he continued his eyes still locked onto Lily's "Bring us the pensieve and the memory vial marked 'Voldemort's defeat' please"

Marret bowed and popped away, returning less than a minute later with a pensieve and a vial.

"Pour it in" Ardex said bluntly.

He gestured at the pensieve when Marret had finished.

Lily finally broke his gaze to stare at the pensieve, she noticed Harper had turned his head so he was still buried in Ardex's side but was able to watch her.

Taking a deep breath Lily lightly touched the swirling silver mass with her finger, she felt a hook latch onto the bottom of her navel and she felt herself entering the memory.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lily tore herself from the memory with a gasp.

She absently noticed she was trembling with fear.

She looked over the coffee table at Harper and Ardex.

Ardex had wrapped both his arms around Harper's waist and had moved him onto his lap.

That's how they were sitting now with Harper curled against Ardex's chest and his head tucked under his chin.

Ardex and Harper both opened their eyes after they heard her gasp.

"That was" Lily paused slightly "Terrifying" she said.

Harper nodded "It was worse to see it the second time for me too" he admitted.

"You really are the Boy-Who-Lived" Lily stated causing Ardex to nod.

"He is" he agreed as he tilted his head and buried his nose in Harper's hair.

"You have to tell everyone" Lily said when neither boy said anything else.

Harper turned his head to look at her "No" he said simply "I don't".

"Yes you do! The people deserve to know!" she exclaimed angrily.

"The people deserve nothing from us" Ardex snarled at her causing her to shrink back from the power she felt radiating from him.

"The Boy-Who-Lived will be a figure head in this war" Lily claimed.

Ardex shrugged, causing Harper to rock slightly "The prophecy has been fulfilled" he stated "Voldemort was vanquished".

Lily's eyes widened as she realised he knew about the prophecy "Voldemort is alive" she exclaimed.

Harper was the one who shrugged this time "Vanquish doesn't mean kill" he pointed out.

Lily stared at the two of them "And you're willing to let innocent people die?" she asked numbly.

Harper fixed her with a dark look "We grew up on the streets" he told her ignoring her wince "On the streets the only one you look after is yourself" he paused slightly "Or in our case each other" he added.

Ardex shifted his weight nudging Harper, who looked up to make eye contact with Ardex.

"Harper love, we need to see to that potion" he said.

Harper looked at him for a moment then nodded. Looking at Lily he spoke coldly "You will have to leave now, I will be in contact so we can meet again. You can sent an owl yourself if you wish to".

Lily realised that she was pushing him away and only nodded.

She allowed the suddenly reappearing Marret to lead her from the house.

Harper tucked his head back under Ardex's chin as he heard the door close.

"That didn't go well at all" he said softly.

Ardex's arms became tighter and he spun Harper around so he was facing him. "She just needs time to think about it" he told his husband.

Harper grimaced "You could have found a better way to tell her" he pointed out.

Ardex smirked "But it wouldn't have been as funny would it?" he asked.

Harper glared at him before he broke tilting his head back and laughing.

His laugh swiftly changed into a moan as Ardex leant forward and sunk his teeth into Harper's neck.

Harper moaned loudly as he grinded his groin against Ardex's.

He whimpered slightly as Ardex's mouth left his throat and his wandering hands paused.

"We really need to check that potion" Ardex said sadly.

Harper looked down at Ardex glaring "Marret, activate the status rune on the potion please" he ordered the old house elf.

"Yes Master Harper. Will the Master be needing anything else? Marret needs to be going shopping" the house elf answered.

"No thank you Marret, take your time" Ardex said causing Harper to shiver at the lust in his eyes.

Harper barely heard the crack of the elf disappearing as Ardex leant forward again and began nipping at his throat again.

Tilting his head back in a moan as Ardex's hand began to wander up his shirt again Harper rolled his hips.

He let out a surprised squeak when Ardex's hand grabbed his arse and he stood up.

Instinctively wrapping his legs around Ardex's waist he allowed himself to be carried up the stairs. Every step causing friction between their groins making him whimper and moan.

He squeaked again when he felt Ardex shift his grip and throw him onto the bed.

He looked at Ardex with need in his eyes as he watched him give the roughish grin Harper had fallen in love with as he stripped off.

Willingly trapped below Ardex's body and skilled hands Harper forgot all about their argument with Lily for the rest of the day.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harper lay on the couch reading.

He felt Ardex shifting from where he was laying behind him.

He cuddled back against Ardex's chest as his arm tightened around him.

"Your Mother will be back soon" Ardex said suddenly.

Harper froze then sighed "And?" he asked him.

He felt Ardex's head tilt as he struggled to remember something "She tried to tell James and Dumbledore what she saw" Ardex told him "She failed of course and after her tantrum she calmed down and thought about it."

Harper didn't say anything in case he scared away the memory Ardex was chasing after.

"She'll try to convince you to change your mind and will only be distracted when she see that Journal, she'll throw another tantrum when it stops her from reading it. That's all I saw" Ardex finished.

Harper nodded slowly and leant his head back feeling it fall back into its usual place under Ardex's chin.

He smirked slightly "If we have another argument will you make me forget again?" he purred.

He laughed as he felt Ardex's answer pushing up against his back "I don't suppose we have time now do we?" he asked.

"No" Ardex said seconds before they felt a disturbance in the wards.

Harper sighed and checked the wards mentally. Sensing only one female wizard he allowed her to enter.

Shortly after the young men heard a knocking on the door which was they heard Marret answering.

Marret popped into the room.

"Escort Lady Potter in please" Ardex instructed before the house elf could open her mouth.

Harper chuckled as she nodded and popped away "How did we live without a house elf before?" he asked.

He could hear Ardex's smirk as he answered "You showed me how good of a house wife you were".

Harper snorted "You were the one who went around cleaning and cooking" he reminded his husband.

Ardex laughed "Of course I cooked and cleaned. I don't know how you're a potions genius with the way you cook. And I'm OCD so everything needs to be tidy, having a clean house was just a bonus." He responded.

Harper felt Lily enter the room and placed his book down on his head as he closed his eyes.

"And it had nothing to do with the thank yous I gave you?" he asked with a grin.

Ardex chuckled, the vibrations causing Harper to rock slightly.

"And if I hadn't cleaned and cooked you would have found another excuse" Ardex claimed ignoring Lily's presence "After all, my cooking and sex are the only things you keep me around for" he reminded Harper "And as it so happens I love both" he pointed out smugly.

They both sighed when they heard Lily clear her throat impatiently.

Harper opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her "Yes?" he asked bored.

Lily's face flushed at the rudeness in Harper's tone as she clenched her jaw.

"We need to talk" she said simply.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**This chapter should herald the last of the Lily POVs. There may be one or two more in later chapters, but they will be very short segments of a chapter, and hardly worth much notice except for foreshadowing.**


	6. 6: Arguments

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or Star Wars.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ardex stared at Lily, forcing the emotion from his face and voice.

"Do we?" he asked.

Lily's eyes darted to his face momentarily before returning to look at Harper refusing to answer.

Ardex could hear the anger in Harper's voice as he spoke "Well? I believe my _husband_ asked you a question".

He saw Lily wince slightly and her eyes flickered to his face again.

"Why can't I tell anybody what you told me?" she demanded.

Ardex felt Harper shrug "I didn't give you permission to share the secret did I?" he pointed out "I told you the spell was a modified Fidelius charm" he reminded her.

Ardex saw the flash in Lily's eyes indicating that she had forgotten.

"Undo it" she ordered Harper.

Ardex could hear the smirk as Harper said "No".

Ardex saw her hand twitch and finger her wand in her hip holster.

He let out a low growl, loud enough that Lily paused and pulled her hand away slowly.

He silently watched as Lily demanded and Harper calmly refused.

"Then at least tell the world that you're the Boy-Who-Lived" she ordered.

Ardex snorted "And I don't want him to tell the world he's the Boy-Who-Lived" he interrupted "Husband trumps Absent Neglective Mother" he smirked at her "I win"

Ardex's next comment was cut off by Harper's elbow digging into his side.

"As poorly worded as Dex's comment was, he had a point" Harper said politely "Your opinion is of little consequence to me, and your reasoning is terrible".

Lily frowned "You're willing to let Voldemort take over the world then?" she asked glaring.

Harper shrugged again "The world wouldn't let it happen" he pointed out "The other countries don't share the same blood purity issues as the others. And they are a lot more effective than this backwards country".

"Then why did you come back?" Lily snapped.

"Because we live in England" Ardex explained "And Voldemort would affect the whole country, not just the magical half".

Ardex fell quiet again and watched Lily.

She was standing there tensely as her eyes slightly glazed, she was obviously fighting a huge mental battle he noted, and he didn't care.

Ardex just wanted her gone so he could help Harper get over this latest guilt trip.

With that thought he turned his attention to Harper.

Though he wouldn't look it Harper was extremely tense. Ardex let his hand softly stroke Harper's side gently, smiling fondly as he felt his love relax against him again.

He dreaded to think of the mental battle that was going on in Harper's mind. His husband had the tendency to feel responsible for everything. Listening to the arguments Lily was making he knew he would be spending most of the day just holding Harper listening to him yell and scream.

He allowed himself to indulge a little as he tightened his arm around Harper pulling him closer to his body. The two were normally not very touchy in public but Ardex always made sure that Harper would have the comfort if he needed it.

He was rewarded when his husband melted against him slightly, his body still fitting between Ardex's legs as he lay on the couch as well as it had when they were younger and smaller.

Ardex smirked as he saw Harper move the book from his chest and place it on the coffee table to that he could cross him arms.

He watched Lily's eyes as they flickered down and widened.

Like he knew she would she sprung forward to grab the book only to yelp in pain as the book shocked her.

"I would stress that you don't do that again" he warned her "Only those of the family can touch the book".

Lily glared at him "I'm Lady Potter" she claimed "And Harper is my son, meaning that I am of the Gryffindor family".

Ardex chuckled emotionlessly "Actually Harper has been legally and magically disowned" he pointed out "Meaning that he is not your son, meaning you are not of the Gryffindor family"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harper wanted to laugh as he watched Lily go over that in her mind before she scowled.

"You won't change your mind then?" Lily asked him suddenly.

Stupid woman doesn't understand no means no.

"No I won't" he said darkly "I've made my choice and you must abide by it"

Lily scowled again and opened her mind to speak.

"Marret!" Harper called, "Mother, unless you have something else to talk about Marret will escort you to the door" he told her.

Lily's jaw snapped shut, making Harper want to chuckle at the indignified look on her face.

"Will you meet with your father and brother?" She ground out.

Harper faked a confused look "I don't have a father and brother" he said.

"Yes Harper, you do" Lily said "You may not like them but you do".

Harper smirked "I was disowned, legally and magically, I don't have a father or brother." He corrected her.

"You still call me Mother though" Lily pointed out.

Harper could feel Ardex's body shaking beneath him as he stifled his chuckles.

"Because until I officially marry I will remain an Evans" Harper told her.

Lily's eyes flashed "Then as your mother I order you to meet my husband and son" she said triumphantly.

"The Lord of Slytherin orders his husband to ignore his Mother until such a time she stops sprouting bullshit" Harper heard Ardex say behind him.

Lily glared at him before turning back to Harper "If you don't mind I will be going now" she said.

Marret popped back into the room and led Lily out of the room.

Harper held his breath until he felt her leave the wards.

Letting out his breath in a relieved sigh he let his head fall back onto Ardex's chest.

He saw Ardex grimace and say "What a bitch".

Harper laughed at that causing Ardex to join in.

Harper turned around till he was facing Ardex and rested his head on his chest.

"Mother can't share the secret right?" he murmured.

"No, she can't tell people who don't know" Ardex confirmed.

Harper frowned "Does that apply to leading them here?" he asked.

Ardex shrugged "She could lead them here as long as she wasn't thinking of the tower when she apparated" he answered.

Harper lifted his head to look at Ardex in confusion "And how are you okay with that?"

Ardex smirked "Because if she brings Dumbledore and Potter here it won't matter" he explained "Unless they know the secret they won't be able to see the tower".

Harper nodded and returned his head to Ardex's chest "And if they attack the wards?"

Ardex snorted "The wards are inside the secret" he reminded him.

Harper nodded again "What if Dumbledore casts a spell on the tower?" he asked.

"Dumbledore can't cast a spell on something he can't see" Ardex answered.

"What if" Harper began "No Harper" Ardex interrupted "No 'what ifs' alright?" he asked "We will deal with everything as it happens. Dumbledore will be able to see a hill, that's all, even if he knew we lived here he wouldn't see the house."

Harper sighed but nodded "Alright" he agreed.

"I love you" he murmured into Ardex's chest.

"I know" he heard Ardex say kissing his hair before he drifted into an easy sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ardex slowly descended the stairs into the potions lab.

"Love" he called when he saw Harper watching a potion.

Harper jumped slightly before he turned his head so he could see both at once.

"Dex?" he queried.

Ardex smiled fondly "Any luck with the potion?" he asked.

Harper grimaced "I've managed to cut the time needed in half but that's it" he whined.

Ardex shrugged "It's still something though right?"

Harper sighed and nodded "I guess it is" he agreed.

Ardex slipped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist swaying slightly as he rested his forehead on Harper's head.

"What's wrong babe?" Harper asked.

Ardex frowned "I've been searching for a spell I read about but I can't seem to find it, I was going to check the formula for the wording used so I could try copy it for myself" he said softly.

Harper frowned "Which spell is that?" he asked "And what spell are you making?"

He shrugged "It's a secret" he said with a smirk.

He could imagine Harper's eye roll "Let me guess, Lightning?" he asked sarcastically.

"No!" Ardex denied "Broad Elemental actually" he corrected.

Harper chuckled "So Lightning plus extras?" he laughed out.

Ardex lowered his head to nuzzle Harper's neck.

"I was thinking of making it another spell that Parseltongues are better at" he admitted.

Harper paused "Oh really?" he asked absently thinking about what Ardex was implying "That's a good idea actually" he agreed tilting his head to the side for Ardex his eyes fluttering closed.

Ardex pulled away from Harper's neck smirking at his small whimper.

"Of course it's a good idea" he said acting affronted "My ideas are always good ones" he claimed.

Harper snorted "Says the guy who made a lightsaber spell" he pointed out.

Ardex refused to blush "It was an awesome spell that you use too much to laugh at" he reminded Harper who nodded "Can't deny that" he admitted.

"So what spell were you looking for anyway?" Harper asked.

"Advanced Pyrokinesis" Ardex said.

Harper thought for a moment while Ardex returned to nuzzling his neck softly.

"I'm pretty sure it's in the Gryffindor Journals" he said slowly "Try some of the more early ones" he offered.

Ardex nodded "Alright" he said as he let go of Harper and headed towards the stairs.

"Oh and Dex" Harper said causing Ardex to pause at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't blow anything up" Harper begged smirking.

Ardex pouted at him before sticking his tongue out at him.

"Dex" Harper called as he turned away.

Ardex looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Love you" Harper said smiling at him "I should be done after this potion, I'll be up to help you work soon"

Ardex just smiled fondly at him and blew him a kiss before turning and heading up the stairs quickly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Just a small domestic moment at the end of this chapter. Harper is trying to make a potion more efficient while Ardex is working on a creating a new spell. Hmm what spell have I used that's made from the elements that works better for a Parselmouth ;)**

**I also couldn't resist having a lightsaber spell.**


	7. 7: Serpent

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey Dex, can I get a snake?" Harper asked using his puppy dog eyes on Ardex.

Ardex just snorted at the look on his face before grinning "I was going to ask you the same thing" he admitted.

Harper smiled at him.

"So no you can't get a snake" Ardex continued.

Harper pouted at him "I don't see why we can't both get snakes" he pointed out.

Ardex just rolled his eyes "I've got something cooking at the tower, unless you want to have two snakes you don't need one" he told him.

"You're cooking snake for dinner?" Harper asked pulling a face.

Ardex just laughed and smacked him around the back of the head.

"No you twat, I've got a project I'm working on back at the tower" he corrected "We might have to come back for the snakes later"

Harper nodded slowly "So no snakes?" he asked him.

Ardex smiled at him fondly and grabbed his hand before pulling Harper towards the pet store.

They entered the noisy store and looked around.

Ardex chuckled as Harper dragged him towards the snakes and instantly began having conversations with them.

Ardex glared at a man fingering his wand "What? You never heard of Parseltongue before?" he snarled at the man causing him to move away from them both.

He turned back to Harper to find him talking to the most dangerous snake in the store. He snorted at his husband's ability to find danger.

"_Hey Mate"_ Harper hissed at him _"This beauty says he likes you"_.

Ardex smiled at Harper's translation of his name and stepped over to look at the snake.

A long thing the length of his arm, the silver snake had amber eyes with jagged almost lightning patterns down his back.

"_His pattern looks like lightning"_ Harper pointed out _"It's like the two of you were destined to be best friends"_.

Ardex smirked as he made eye contact with the snake.

"_You are definitely a beauty"_ he crooned to the snake who preened at the complement.

"_It is a treat to meet two speakers here"_ the snake hissed at him _"Especially two mated speakers"_.

Ardex smiled fondly at Harper before looking back to the snake _"You are too beautiful to leave in this store" _he hissed _"Would you like to come with us?"_

The snake started writhing in excitement, hissing noisily attracted the attention of a store clerk.

"Ah yes, be careful with this one" he said staring at the snake in awe "My father claims that this snake was born to be a familiar with its unusual colouring" he paused looking at Ardex carefully "You don't happen to like lightning do you?" he asked.

Ardex smirked but Harper spoke first "Like lightning?" he snorted "Dex has a lightning fetish or something".

Ardex glared at Harper before turning back to the clerk "I'll take him" he said.

The clerk beamed at him "I'll go get the handling gear then" he chirped he was about to turn away when he saw Ardex reach for the tank's lid.

His eyes widened as he watched Ardex reach in and gently lift out the snake.

He let out a soft whimper as the snake coiled lightly around Ardex's neck.

"Uh-h-h-h Ummm, follow me" the clerk stuttered as he led them to the back of the store.

Ardex smirked as he followed him.

"If you wait here I'll get my father" the clerk said before fleeing into the back of the shop.

"_The one who smelled of fear was correct, I was born to be a familiar. Shall we bond?"_ the snake hissed into Ardex's ear.

Ardex nodded and lifted his arm showing the snake his wrist _"I would be honoured to bond with you beautiful"_ he hissed back.

The snake darted forward and pierced his skin drawing blood, his tongue flicked out and licked up a droplet of it before shuddering and beginning to glow.

"_I am the one to be honoured"_ the snake hissed _"You are a powerful speaker"_ he said approvingly as the glow faded.

Ardex nodded and smiled at the snake whose head was looking at him in front of his face.

"_What is your name beautiful one?"_ he asked politely.

"_I am called Caine Master"_ Caine replied.

Ardex narrowed his eyes and shook his head _"Please do not call me Master, I want to be your friend"._

Caine looked shocked before he slowly bowed his head and curled around Ardex's neck again.

"You will take good care of that snake then, I can tell" a voice said.

Ardex looked up to see an older man standing next to the clerk, he nodded slowly "I would take care of anything" he corrected as Harper came to stand beside him "Besides I have practice looking after my mate" he added.

"Mate?" Harper asked with an eyebrow raised "This is English, not Parseltongue" he pointed out.

"You speak Parseltongue?" the old man asked shocked before he smiled "I feel better about allowing such a beautiful snake leave with you now" he admitted.

Harper snorted "Parseltongue is no big deal" he said "Especially not for Lord Slytherin."

Ardex just smirked and bowed slightly _"Doesn't explain you now does it my Mate?"_ he hissed.

Harper's eyebrows rose _"I take back what I said, I like the sound of Mate"_ he hissed back

The old man's eyebrow raised as he looked between the two "Creature Inheritance?" he asked quietly.

Ardex shook his head smirking "None" he answered "Like Harper said, Lord Slytherin" he explained lifting his hand and willing his Slytherin ring to appear.

The old man smiled as he gestured to his son who scurried off "I will give you a discount on that snake because he formed a familiar bond with you" he said graciously.

As they paid for the supplies Harper summoned Marret to take the gear back to the tower while they finished shopping.

"I do hope you will bring your familiar back one day, I like to see how they have grown" the old man said.

Harper nodded at the man "I'll make sure he brings him in, I think it will be harder to keep them apart." He joked.

The two of them smiled as the man laughed and left the store to continue shopping.

"I want to go to Flourish and Bott's to pick up a new book by the way" Harper was saying as they left the store.

They both paused and looked around.

"I'm sorry, but can we help you?" Ardex asked the Aurors pointing their wands at them.

"You're under arrest for using Dark Magic" James declared.

Ardex and Harper blinked in confusion "What Dark Magic?" Harper finally asked.

James sneered at them "Don't act like you don't know what Dark Magic I'm referring to" he said.

Ardex and Harper just shrugged "We're not acting, we don't actually know what you are referring to" Ardex said "I haven't drawn my wand since we left the tower".

James glared at him then his eyes widened as Caine lifted his head to look at the disturbance.

"_Angry man smells of stupidity" _Caine hissed causing Ardex and Harper to laugh.

"_I know what you mean, this is the third time he's pointed his wand at us and both times before now he's ended up humiliating himself"_ Ardex hissed to him.

"There!" James snarled "That Dark Magic!"

Harper raised his eyebrows "Speaking Parseltongue is not Dark Magic" he argued.

Ardex smirked at Harper "He's accusing the Lord of Slytherin of being able to speak Parseltongue, he's a right genius he is" he pointed out.

"**Diffindo"** cried James pointing at Caine.

"**Stantholos"** intoned Ardex with his wand suddenly in his hand, the purple dome coming up to surround Harper and Ardex.

"Go ahead" Ardex snarled his wand pointing at James "Try to kill my familiar one more time, or even better try attack Lord Slytherin one more time" he taunted "I will so enjoy killing you" he added.

James snarled and pointed his wand at them again "I said you are under arrest!"

Ardex raised his eyebrows "Oh then by all means, escort us to the Ministry" he said "We were intending of going there anyway".

"You will surrender your wands and be ready to be searched" James declared smirking.

Harper laughed "I don't think so" he said "We both know the Ministry laws".

Ardex nodded "We will go with you to the Ministry, but you have no right to arrest us" he added smirking.

James glared at them both but didn't argue.

"_It seems the angry stupid man has finally learned"_ Ardex hissed grinning as the Aurors looked uncomfortable at the sound.

"_Don't be an idiot"_ Harper hissed snorting _"He just noticed the reporters over there"_ he added gesturing towards the two reporters taking pictures.

Ardex chuckled _"Does he know he's taking us exactly where we need to be?"_ he asked.

"_Of course not" _Harper hissed _"Good he's calling Dumbledore"_ he said watching James grip a Phoenix pendant around his neck.

The smirk on the teen's faces caused the watcher Aurors to shiver.

"_Cry 'Havoc' and let loose the dogs of war"_ Ardex hissed evilly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	8. 8: Wolfish Traps

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**Agent Summers – Alright, here is the small dialogue requested by my Beta!**

**Ardex – You shouldn't be encouraging her like this.**

**Agent Summers – Oh hush Dexi, Amelia's kind of cute when she's all high on sugar.**

**Harper – SUGAR?**

**Ardex – You just had to give Harper a sugar addiction didn't you?**

**Agent Summers - *Smirks* It will make Harper running around Hogwarts with a lightsaber even funnier.**

**Ardex - *Grin* As long as I get to use my Taser spell on someone.**

**Amelia – Taser? Where?**

**Ardex - *Evil Smirk***

**Amelia - *Gulps and grabs Dex's wand yelling TAZARO***

**Ardex - *Twitches on the floor drooling.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm truly sorry for this Lord Gryffindor, Slytherin. I will be having very strong words with Auror Potter about allowing personal issues to get in front of his duty as an Auror" Madam Bones said firmly.

"I'm sorry Madam Bones, but I can't accept that" Harper said sadly "This marks the fifth time that Auror Potter has attacked us".

"I'm sorry, the fifth time?" Madam Bones said sharply.

Harper nodded "Attack not necessarily meaning physical Madam Bones" he said "He has made two attempts to slander our names and ruin us through the Daily Prophet; He attacked Ardex and I the week before the tournament; he broke the rules in an attempt to kill me during the tournament; and now he's casting a cutting charm at Ardex's neck in broad day-light during an illegal arrest".

He smiled softly as the shock on Madam Bones' face grew as she turned to glare at James.

"I must insist that he gets suspended and demoted at the least or we will just have to sue the Ministry. Something well within our rights, and our power I assure you" Harper continued.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need your memories as evidence before I can do such a thing" Madam Bones said sharply still glaring at James.

Harper and Ardex smiled and nodded at her.

Taking out the memories didn't take long and soon the two teens were smiling and bowing slightly to Madam Bones as they left her office.

"Ah Mr. Potter!" Fudge said as he saw them "What a pleasant surprise running into you here".

Harper and Ardex exchanged glances before they smiled at him.

"Minister Fudge" Harper said bowing slightly again "I'm afraid I must correct you, I'm actually Harper Lyccus now that I've formally been married to Dex" he corrected smoothly.

Fudge's eyes widened briefly before he smiled broadly "Oh my congratulations. Would you be averse to finishing this conversation in my office?" He asked subtly looking at all the people watching them.

"Of course not Minister, in fact we were just about to come looking for you ourselves" Harper admitted.

Fudge smiled at them as he led them through the Ministry pointing out various offices and important people.

He quickly ushered them into his office and collapsed into his seat.

"Forgive the lack of pleasantries Minister" Harper suddenly said coldly no longer smiling.

Fudge paled as he watched the two draw their wands and raise them.

"I'm afraid there are some things that just must be said" Ardex added pointing his wand at Fudge.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A smirk flicked over Ardex's face as Dumbledore swept into the Minister's office.

"Ah, Harry my boy, what a pleasant surprise" he said as he spotted Harper sitting in a chair opposite the Minister.

"Lord Gryffindor" Harper corrected him coldly.

Dumbledore ignored Harper's words as he kept speaking "I must say I was shocked when I saw your owl appear at my window on Monday, I am pleased that you find your education an important thing, after all so many people today don't understand the importance of a good education".

Harper nodded to him "Most definitely, that is why I must admit I am confused as to why you would deny someone that right" he questioned innocently.

"Albus wouldn't do that" Fudge denied.

"The Minister is correct when he says that" Dumbledore said softly "I would never deny a child their right to an education".

Harper smiled and nodded again "Then can I assume that Ardex will be receiving his acceptance letter soon?" he asked Dumbledore.

Ardex almost laughed at the sudden realization in Dumbledore's eyes as he realised he had been played.

"I never received a letter from your friend I'm afraid, he has never applied to Hogwarts" Dumbledore claimed.

"Strange" Ardex mused "I sent it, and it was opened by you".

Dumbledore shook his head gently "I'm afraid I never received your acceptance letter, and besides, our classes were filled by Harper's place so you wouldn't be able to come" he said sadly.

Harper gave a sad sigh "I was afraid of that" he said sadly "I'm sorry then Headmaster but I must remove my application, I simply can't go without Ardex" he apologized.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and his jaw dropped for a moment before he regained his grandfatherly mask.

"Now now Harry my boy, there is no need to make such drastic measures, maybe your friend can get accepted next year" Dumbledore chided him.

Harper shook his head resignedly "Oh but I can't leave Ardex behind" he claimed "Ardex would die without his mate around"

Dumbledore couldn't hold his shock this time as he spun around and looked into Ardex's gold flecked amber eyes.

"I am most sorry to say Harry that werewolves aren't allowed at Hogwarts" he apologized sadly.

"Remus Lupin was, he was even allowed to teach" Ardex pointed out.

"And besides" Harper said "Lycans aren't werewolves".

"Lycans?" asked Dumbledore.

Harper smiled as he nodded "Lycans are related to werewolves, the werewolf virus in fact comes from the Lycans after a Witch cursed a Lycan because he found his mate in her sister when she herself was in love with him, the Lycan killed his mate as he transformed slowly and painfully as he thrashed, and when he realised his transformation had caused her death his mind broke because he killed his mate." he explained "Lycans are one with their wolf, not insane at all; They also can change at any time; And their bite is most certainly not contagious".

Dumbledore blinked as his mind raced.

"And the proof that Arpex is a Lycan and not a werewolf?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

Harper just smiled and looked behind him making Dumbledore turn around.

A huge Blonde wolf was standing before him, it's gold and amber eyes staring into his.

"Albus will find room for Ardex, don't worry Harper" Fudge said firmly, looking at Dumbledore "There will be no avoidable deaths because of something so trivial".

Dumbledore sighed "I'm sure we can arrange something" he agreed.

He turned to see Ardex removing a snake from his chair and sitting back down as the snake recoiled around his neck.

"Snakes are not allowed at Hogwarts" Dumbledore added hiding his smirk at his small victory.

"Familiars are though" Harper said dismissively making Dumbledore give a mental snarl.

"Ardex and I will leave you Minister Fudge" Harper announced as he stood from his chair "I'm sure you and Dumbledore have a lot to tale about".

"Now Harry, that isn't necessary, I would love to talk to you some more" argued Dumbledore.

Harper forced a smile onto his face "Then perhaps you should owl us with a time and date" he offered.

"I have been" Dumbledore said "But all my owls return unopened".

Harper smiled "That's because all letters with things like Tracking Charms and Portkeys in them get repelled before they can get to us" he told him hiding his smirk.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ardex laughed as Harper threw himself onto the couch sulking.

"I hate acting like I'm in charge" Harper pouted as he watched Ardex wave his hand in front of his eyes removing the golden flecks from his eyes. "I don't believe that Dumbledore didn't notice the glamours over your eyes" he added.

Ardex shrugged as he allowed Caine to slither off his arm and start exploring before he approached Harper on the couch "I don't believe that he can't tell a Lycan and a normal wolf apart" he said with a snort.

"I still think your animagus form is gorgeous" Harper admitted as Ardex fell to his knees between Harper's spread legs.

"And so is yours" Ardex replied "A sleek black Tiger is so you" he said "Especially in the bedroom" he added smirking.

Harper rolled his eyes and smacked Ardex around the back of the head "At least he only argued twice" he said "I want Dumbledore to forget about the whole Lord Slytherin thing as soon as possible".

Ardex smiled softly "You were right though, I would die without you" he said looking into Harper's eyes.

Harper snorted "I would die first" he claimed.

Ardex's smile turned into a wolfish grin as he began to lightly rub Harper's thighs from his seat in-between them.

Harper's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling and he spread his legs further allowing Ardex more room to slip forward.

"I think I need to remind you who the Alpha is" Ardex growled at Harper making him shiver. "Can't let your public speaking go to your head can we?"

Harper smirked, his eyes still shut "It depends what head doesn't it?" he purred.

He whimpered as Ardex stood and stepped back and broke contact "Please" he whined shuffling down the couch closer to Ardex.

Ardex just stepped back again his eyebrow raised.

Ardex's wolfish grin came back as he folding his arms "Run" he growled.

Harper shivered again before he leapt from the couch and shifted into his animagus form mid-step and sprinted out of the sitting room and into the hallway.

Ardex just watched him run through the hallway and through the backdoor running into the forest behind the Tower.

Ardex shifted into his wolf form and followed Harper's trail out the door and into the forest, knowing that his fun wouldn't be interrupted inside the Fidelius hidden forest.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ardex is NOT a Lycan. I hope that was made obvious in the previous paragraph but just in case it wasn't he's NOT a Lycan.**

**Anyone with an idea of the kind of animal that Harper could have as an familiar should PM me, I'm not sure about it myself and could use the help.**


	9. 9: Lily's Choice

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**As a side note, Umbridge will be at Hogwarts this year. Following the canon idea of Tournament – Voldemort – Cover up – Umbridge.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Dumbledore has ignored your acceptance letter again" Harper said as he watched Ardex work.

Ardex didn't respond as he finished carving a rune cluster onto the padlock.

Finally he leaned back and sighed.

"Of course he has" Ardex pointed out "He doesn't want you near me, you're more vulnerable without me there, for someone whose actually watching it's easy to see I'm your rock".

Harper grimaced "Yeah I hate that" he said softly "But anyway, how are we going to get your supplies? We've got my list but not yours" he asked.

Ardex slowly stopped investigating the runes he had carved and slowly turned to look at Harper in disbelief.

"And what classes do I have Harper?" he asked casually.

Harper hesitated for a moment "Same as mine" he remembered.

Ardex smirked and waited.

Harper blinked at him in confusion.

Ardex twisted his body to face Harper and rested his chin on his fist.

Harper shifted uncomfortably.

Ardex blinked.

Harper groaned and blushed "I hate you" he muttered.

"No you don't" Ardex denied with a grin.

Harper glared at him "You could have just said so" he pointed out.

Ardex nodded "But waiting for you to realise that same classes means same supplies was much more fun".

Harper glared at him again and opened his mouth to speak when they both felt someone approach the wards.

Exchanging a glance at the distress signal the wards sent the teens ran from the room and down the stairs.

"Mistress Lily is under attack!" Marret said nervously as they entered the entrance hall.

The boys didn't stop just shifted into their animagus forms and sprinted out the door.

They ran down to the beginning of the path the scene becoming clearer and clearer the closer they got.

Lily was bravely duelling James to a standstill just outside the tower wards.

As the boys neared the duel they saw James reach up to his pendant and grasp it.

Realising what it meant the boys ran faster.

Dumbledore apparated in just before the boys stepped out of the wards.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw the wolf and the tiger shift into Ardex and Harper drawing their wands.

Ardex's single stunner took down James while Harper pointed his wand at Dumbledore.

Ardex hurried to Lily reached out snapping off her Phoenix pendant before shoving her through the wards.

Lily watched as Ardex ran back to Harper who was duelling Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smirked as he pressed his advantage on Harper not noticing Ardex until it was almost too late.

Dumbledore found himself hastily retreating under the combined wands of Harper and Ardex as the two almost turned deadly when together.

He mentally swore to keep them apart as he cast a final spell and apparated away.

Lily watched the two teens cast a quick series of spells before turning back and rushing towards her.

Their words were mumbled as they reached her as she fell backwards into the darkness.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"OId Mistress Lily is awake now" Marret said softly.

Ardex looked over at her and nodded silently before looking back down to Harper.

He slowly slipped out from under Harper and slipped on some pyjamas pants before silently creeping from the room.

Reaching the guest room they had put Lily in he knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" he heard the quiet call and slipped into the room.

He looked over and saw Lily was curled up into a ball her red hair sprayed out across her black pillow, the red around her eyes only enhanced her green eyes.

Harper's eyes Ardex thought absently.

He padded across the room on bare feet and slowly sat down on the side of the bed.

Ardex sat there watching Lily as tears streamed down her face.

"He" he heard her gasp out "He cursed me".

Ardex turned to face her fully "James attacked you?" he asked her softly making Lily nod rapidly.

"Our scans indicated mental blunt force trauma, was it Dumbledore?" Ardex asked slowly his fists clenched.

Lily gasped out a breath and continued sobbing quietly.

Ardex saw her head jerk and took that as a yes.

He moved over and wrapped his arms around her slowly, giving her time to pull away.

"Tell me what happened" Ardex pushed her.

Lily shook her head quickly burying her face in his shoulder.

"What happened?" Ardex repeated "What did he say and do to you?"

Lily trembled pushing her face against his bare shoulder even more.

"Lily" Ardex said.

"He attacked me!" Lily screeched.

She threw herself from Ardex's arms and off the bed.

"That son of a bitch tried held me down and allowed Dumbledore to violate my mind!" she screamed as she started pacing the room throwing whatever she could get her hands on.

Ardex winced at her high notes and was thankful he had mastered wandless silencing charms.

"The only reason I was still there was because I thought that Dumbledore was actually Light!" she yelled before turning to point her finger at Ardex in accusation "You! You're not Light are you?" she cried.

Ardex decided to be honest and shook his head "My Magic has a dark affiliation" he admitted.

"And yet you are Good?" she pressed "You don't have to be Light to be Good do you?"

Ardex shook his head "Harper and I are the same" he said standing "Our Wizarding cores are Dark, and our Wiccan cores are Light".

"And what is Dark Magic really?" Lily asked in a whisper.

Ardex smirked "Dark Magic is the opposite of Light Magic. Where Light Magic is Order, Dark Magic is Chaos. Light Magic requires you to control your will, your emotions. Dark Magic is the opposite, you need you need to channel your will and your emotions" he said.

"Dumbledore?" She asked.

Ardex shrugged "He's a Light wizard" he raised his hand when Lily opened her mouth "He's a Light wizard, but he's no longer a Good one."

Lily nodded at him slowly "Alright" she said slowly "I think, I think I need to sleep".

Ardex nodded and watched her head back to the bed "When you wake up call for Marret to guide you around the house" he instructed "I think after breakfast you might love to visit the library".

Lily nodded again as she slid into the bed.

Ardex lowered the silencing charm and opened the door.

He paused in the doorway and looked over to Lily.

"Lily" he said slowly, waiting for her to turn to look at him "I won't lie. I don't like you" he told her "But Harper loves you, and I would go to the ends of the world for him. I'm willing to give this a chance if you are".

With that Ardex waved his hand plunging the room into darkness and left the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Where did you go last night?"

Ardex looked up at Harper from where he was eating.

"Lily woke" he answered simply before returning to his food.

He saw Harper frown as he skimmed the Daily Prophet "And?" he pressed.

Ardex sighed "I went to see if she was alright, she wasn't. I helped her understand something and then left." He said.

Silence met his answer making him look up at a frowning Harper.

"What do you mean?" Harper said softly.

Ardex lowered his fork and made eye contact with Harper "I got her to tell me what happened, but half-way through she went on a tangent and we spoke of other things" he admitted.

"Other things like?" Harper questioned.

Ardex exhaled slowly "I think that this is something we need to let her come to terms with in her own time, she will say something when she has decided on her choice" he replied.

Harper studied his face before smiling softly.

"Alright" he said "I can understand that".

Ardex smiled at him and stood pushing away his empty plate.

Walking over to Harper he gave him a quick kiss "Don't forget, with a house guest certain activities will need to be guarded closely" he reminded him.

Harper pouted as he kissed Ardex back "Think we could send Lily shopping?" he joked.

Ardex smirked at him "I think we should send you shopping so I can bond with my mother-in-law" he corrected earning a glare from Harper.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I thought I could have it all" Lily's voice tore Ardex from his work.

He looked over at her and gestured for her to take a seat.

Lily walked over and sat down slowly "I thought that I could have Harper come home and we could be a big happy family again" she admitted.

"When I found out that Harper is the Boy-Who-Lived I felt so guilty about what I had done to him" she continued "I already hated myself for it, and I hated myself even more whenever I compared Charles to Harper".

She sighed and locked eyes with Ardex "He kept losing, I felt so bad because Charles was nothing like Harper. Harper had always been bright, watching him now proves that. I refused to choose one over the other like my mind had been doing since Harper left".

Ardex put his pen down and waited patiently for her to continue.

"I loved James, I loved Charles. But they weren't Harper. Charles is too much like his father, while Harper was always more like me" she said softly her eyes locked onto Ardex's still.

"I couldn't choose" she admitted "If I made myself chose I would have been here in minutes. There wasn't a choice about it, Harper is exactly what I wanted in a son, and for him to refuse to abide by my ideals of a perfect family made me angry"

Lily studied Ardex's face "I screwed up again, and now I've made my choice but I don't know if Harper will forgive me".

Lily stood slowly "What we spoke about last night, I'm not a Light witch" she admitted "Dark magic has always come naturally to me, but I want to be a Good witch. Dumbledore is expecting me to drop my morals for his, and I can't do that".

"I can tell you about our goals, our morals".

Lily jumped looking behind her to see Harper standing there.

"If you don't agree with our morals you can either stay neutral in this war or only do what you feel comfortable doing" Harper continued.

"War?" Lily asked softly.

Ardex nodded drawing her attention back to him "Dumbledore will claim it's a war between the Light and the Dark, but it's a personal squabble between Dumbledore and Riddle, that they are bringing everyone else into".

Lily turned back to Harper "And if I want to learn?" she asked quietly.

Harper smiled at her "Then we'll teach you want you want to know"

Lily's eyes narrowed "In exchange for?" she questioned him.

Harper's smiled disappeared "Loyalty" he answered softly "Either you work for us or you stay out of this war".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	10. 10: Familiars and Divorces

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Harper? What is that?" Ardex asked staring at his partner.

Harper looked over at him before looking down at his lap "Oh, my familiar" he replied.

Ardex blinked and folded into the arm chair opposite Harper.

"And why is it here?" he asked slowly.

Harper sent him a confused look before lightly patting the small animal "It's my familiar? Where else would it be?" he asked.

Ardex blinked at him again "It's a Kitsune" he pointed out.

Harper raised his eyebrow at him "You don't say" he drawled sarcastically.

Ardex looked at the small magical fox curled up on Harper's lap "I don't like it" he declared.

Harper glared at him "She" he said stressing out the pronoun "Is called Jessica, and I don't care if you don't like her".

"Where did it come from?" Ardex asked "She. Where did she come from?" he corrected as Harper glared at him again.

Harper shrugged one shoulder "I performed the ritual this morning" he said in explanation.

Ardex eyed the small black fox warily "They are rather mischievous though, they cause a lot of trouble" he warned causing Harper to snort.

"Oh yes" Harper said sarcastically "Because you and Caine didn't set a horde of killer rabbits free in the Ministry before we left last week".

Ardex shrugged "It was Caine's idea" he claimed as Caine sniggered from his perch around Ardex's neck.

Harper snorted "Because Caine has seen Monty Python" he pointed out.

Ardex nodded "He has actually" he said smugly "He loves it as much as I do"

"Go away before I castrate you both" Harper deadpanned "People like you should never be allowed to have kids or you'll corrupt them all".

Ardex pouted at Harper trying to change his mind.

"Go work on a new spell or something" Harper told him.

Ardex turned his puppy dog eyes on Harper.

Harper looked at him "If you wanted to do something for me you could make a spell" he offered making Ardex's face light up.

Ardex sprung to his feet making Caine hiss angrily as he ran out of the room excitedly.

"What's up with him?" Lily asked from the window seat.

Harper chuckled "If you would believe it, the all mighty Ardex was jealous I was paying someone else attention" he answered making Lily's jaw drop.

"He was jealous of Jessica? Why?" She asked confused.

Harper shrugged "He's been clingy all day, and Jess was on my lap and he wasn't" he told her "He gets like that randomly, he'll just spend the day following me around and craving my attention".

Lily giggled at the thought "Maybe it's just part of his wolfish instincts?" she inquired making Harper shrug again.

"I don't actually know" he admitted "I usually don't mind it for the first part of the day and then I send him off to work for me. Its manipulation and its cruel, but he gets really annoying quickly".

Lily laughed at that "So that explains where he's been all day then" she noted.

Harper nodded "I needed to get up early to cast a familiar finding spell, and he wouldn't leave me alone so I sent him off to finish carving the runes on the new cauldrons" he explained.

Lily cast a glance at the black fox on his lap tilting her head "Aren't Kitsune dark creatures?" she asked.

Shaking his head Harper corrected her "They are actually light creatures, but they are major pranksters so people think they are dark".

Lily smirked "Because what this house needs is another prankster" she pointed out "You are definitely the son of a Marauder".

Harper smirked back at her before his face fell.

"Dex likes loud explosive spells" he said slowly.

Lily looked up and paled, knowing exactly how explosive Ardex can get in just one week.

Harper snatched Jess from his lap and sprinted out of the room holding her to his chest with Lily right behind him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So how does Dex know what's going to happen again?" Lily asked as she watched Ardex pulling out a memory.

"He's dual-cored as well" Harper explained "He has a core for Wizarding magic and for Wiccan magic. My Beaming ability is Wiccan and Dex can has a teleportation ability called Shredding".

Lily nodded having seen Ardex teleport around before.

"One of his powers from birth is the power of Premonition, to see the future" Harper continued "You've seen him have visions before actually, when he froze and then summoned you away from the cauldron yesterday. He saw it happen and acted on it".

Lily recalled seeing Ardex stiffen before he spun and pulled her away.

"And this?" she asked.

Harper and Lily stepped forward at Ardex's gestured "He pulls the memory of the premonition so it can be watched by others" he told her before dipping his face into the pensieve and being sucked into the memory.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Now" Harper whispered as he recognised the current moment from Ardex's vision that morning.

Ardex nodded without looking up from his book while Lily looked confused.

"LILY!" a voice shouted making Lily jump.

Harper watched as James stormed into Florean's parlour.

He and Ardex slowly drew their wands but kept them hidden in their hands.

"What do you want James?" Lily asked him coldly.

James stepped forward and grabbed her arm "I want you to come home! You have no right to run off like this" he yelled at her.

Harper watched as Lily slowly stood and yanked her arm from James' grip.

"This should be fun" he muttered to Ardex who smirked.

"From what I've heard of your mother's temper definitely" he replied.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?" Lily screeched making everyone cover their ears "You attack me then you expect me to come home like a good little wife?"

James didn't see the dangerous look on Lily's face and argued back.

"You're my wife! If I allow the Headmaster to force his way into your mind then he's allowed! I'm Lord Potter remember!" he yelled.

Harper, Ardex, and the entire store winced at that.

Lily's eyes narrowed as her wand shot up and pressed against his throat "Then it's a good thing that I'm divorcing your stupid arse!" she snarled making James' eyes widen.

"You can't do that!" he cried.

Lily smirked "The paperwork is on the table right now, and when we are finished our ice-creams we are going to Gringotts to get it filed" she explained "Get used to living without me James, it's going to become permanent real soon".

James' began to panic and drew his wand **"Incindio"** he yelled pointing his wand at the table.

Harper's hand shot out as he caught the fireball that flew from James' wand. Harper focussed and the fireball disappeared in his hand, "I love Pyrokinesis" he mumbled to himself before glaring at James "Don't do that again Potter" he warned him.

"This is all your fault!" James' snarled as he noticed Harper sitting there, his wand rose to aim at Harper instead, he opened his mouth to cast a spell when a bolt of electricity arced into his chest throwing him into the wall.

Lily smirked as she blew on the end of her smoking wand, turning to Ardex she winked at him "And that's what I meant when I said that medical spells can be useful in duels" she said.

Ardex just blinked at her "You used my heart re-started charm to knock him out" he stating before he looked over at a twitching James, he smirked before tilting his head back and laughing loudly.

Lily sat back down at her chair and pulled her ice cream back towards her and eating a mouthful as she muttered "Stupid bastard getting between me and chocolate, think he would learn after 18 years of marriage".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	11. 11: Trains and Werewolves

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ardex looked at the long red train with unveiled disgust.

"Why do we have to get on that thing again Love?" he asked slowly.

Harper snorted "Don't tell me you're afraid of the train" he teased.

Ardex glared at Harper and Lily as they laughed at him.

"I'm allowed to be afraid of trains. Look at where trains have got me" Ardex snapped.

Ardex's comment sobered Harper up immediately with Lily quietening because of the sudden morbid and dark aura Ardex had.

"I lost my entire family on a train like this Harper, I'll not let one claim you too" Ardex growled.

Harper just smiled fondly at him "No train could keep us apart" he reminded "And no train will conquer us".

Ardex glared at him "Bloody cheesy bastard" he muttered as he stalked towards the train.

Harper looked after him with concern before turning to Lily "I better go after him, he'll probably try blow it up somehow with his mood" he said.

Lily smiled sadly at him "Of course" she agreed "And remind him I expect owls from BOTH of my sons".

Harper rolled his eyes "I don't know why he refuses to acknowledge you like that, I can understand not wanting to replace his mom, but he's being weird about it" he admitted.

With a final smile Harper quickly turned and jumped about the train and began looking for Ardex.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione Jean Granger quickly walked toward her usual compartment near the end of the train.

Letting out a sigh as she reached it without running into any bullies she pulled it open and slipped inside quickly.

She froze when she saw two boys already inside it.

"Oh hello" she said weakly, unsure whether she should leave or not.

"Hello" the black haired teen replied while the curly haired blonde merely grunted at her.

Hermione hesitated still, not sure if she should ask first or just sit.

"Are you going to sit down or do you prefer to stand there like a deer in the highlights?" the black haired boy asked her amusement evident in his voice.

Hermione sniffed and tossed her extremely frizzy hair back "I was waiting for you to introduce yourselves and offer me a seat. Like gentlemen" she said coldly making it up as she went along.

"I am Harper Lyccus" the black haired boy said "And this is Ardex Lyccus" he introduced.

"And I sincerely doubt that you were waiting for us to offer you a seat" Harper continued "You seemed happy enough staring at us like we were rabid wolves or something".

Hermione blushed before sitting down "I was unsure if you wanted privacy and was giving you the chance to ask me to leave" she admitted.

Harper grinned at her "We are new to Hogwarts, so we would love to make a new friend" he told her ignoring Ardex's snort of disagreement.

Hermione cast a glance at Ardex slowly "Oh ignore him, he's not feeling well" Harper explained.

Ardex glared at him causing shivers to run down Hermione's spine "Actually I'm fine, I lost my parents on a train and it took a while to get past the memories" he corrected.

"Are you adopted then?" Hermione blurted out "Because you look really different and you only said my parents not ours?"

She clapped her hands over her mouth instantly as she realised what she just asked, she opened her mouth to apologize to be cut off.

"We're not brothers" Ardex said bluntly.

Hermione frowned slowly "What are you then? You share the same last name" she asked.

"Oh" Harper said smiling "We're actually" his sentence was cut off by the compartment door slamming open.

"Brace yourself Hermione" a tall dark haired boy said as he ran into the compartment closing the door quickly "Potter and the Weasel are coming".

He spun around and saw Harper and Ardex sitting there and froze.

"Oh" He said slowly "I'm not going to apologize" he said stubbornly lifting his chin "Charles Potter is a pathetic bully with no skill of his own" he declared.

His jaw dropped when Harper and Ardex nodded "Oh we definitely agree there" Harper said happily.

Hermione almost giggled when she heard Ardex mutter "I'm going to start hexing people if they keep barging in here".

"Oh, well then, I'm Neville Longbottom" Neville introduced himself.

Harper smiled and introduced themselves again.

"Is that a Kitsune?" Neville asked shocked as he saw Jessica's head pop up from Harper's other side.

Harper nodded giving Jessica's ears a scratch "Yup, and that's Caine" he said pointed beside Neville's head.

Hermione and Neville both squealed when they saw the large silver snake staring at Neville, hanging down from the trunk rack at eye level.

Neville stumbled back and fell onto the seat next to Hermione just before the door slammed open again.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the bookworm and the squib" Charles Potter drawled as he stood in the doorway of the compartment.

Ardex growled lightly as Harper responded "And if it isn't the Fraud and his Mustela sidekick".

"You" Charles snarled as his hand dove to his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Harper warned his and Ardex's wands already pointing at them "After what I did to Daddy Dearest taking you down won't even cause me to break a sweat".

Charles paled slightly "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

Harper shrugged lowering his arm, but still keeping his wand trained on them.

"I decided to graduate from an actual school" he replied.

Charles eyes darted to Ardex and back "And your friend?"

Ardex snorted as he ran his hand through his curls before he lookwd at Charles.

"A werewolf can't be without his mate for too long or he can die" Ardex said his amber and golden eyes locked onto Charles' hazel ones.

Charles and Ron paled again and they exchanged glances.

"You're lucky we have places to be half-breed" Charles snarled as he backed up.

"Mr. Potter! Detention!" a voice growled making the two troublemakers jump.

"Sorry sir" Charles sneered before he and Ron left the compartment.

A talk brown haired man stepped into the compartment slowly closing the door behind him.

His amber and gold eyes locked onto Ardex's.

"You're not a werewolf" he said simply.

Ardex smirked waving his hand over his eyes dispelling the illusion "But you are" Ardex pointed out.

The man nodded "Remus Lupin" he introduced himself as he sat down opposite Hermione and Neville "But you are a wolf" he noted.

Ardex nodded "Animagus" he admitted making Remus nod.

Remus turned to Harper "I do hope I can still call you Cub" he asked softly.

Harper stared at him for a moment "That depends Uncle Mooney" he said slowly "You can call me Cub if you explain why a baby wolf is a pup but a young werewolf is a cub".

Remus stared at him before throwing his head back in laughter.

The two stood and embraced each other quickly.

"I'm surprised you still remember me let alone that" Remus said breathlessly.

"Before Harper left the last question he asked me was why a baby werewolf was a cub. I told him I would find out, but I must say I'm no closer to the answer" he explained to Hermione and Neville.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked Ardex "Wandless magic isn't even taught at Hogwarts".

Ardex shrugged "Who said we went to Hogwarts?" he asked casually.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	12. 12: Books

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Around halfway through the trip to Hogwarts Ardex and Harper saw Hermione pull out a book to read.

"Crossed Wands: The Art of Duelling" Ardex read aloud "What do you think about it?" he asked her.

Hermione lit up at the chance to talk about a book.

"Oh I love it" she said happily "The writing is clear and easy; They say what they mean they don't have hidden tips and they have sections to relate to everyone, such as the chapters towards Muggle-born or raised and the ones directed towards Purebloods, and yet the chapters aren't only for muggle-born or purebloods a muggle-born could learn as much from the pureblood section as a pureblood could and vice versa."

Ardex beamed at her "I agree with that part, what did you think of those little tips and tricks that are splayed through-out the book?" he asked.

Hermione beamed back "Oh I loved them" she declared "I must admit the idea of using the Lumos or Levitation charms in that manner would never had occurred to me".

Ardex shot a smug grin at Harper who stuck his tongue out at him.

"What parts didn't you like?" Harper asked curiously.

Hermione hesitated slightly "I think that this is a great book for a beginner, but it doesn't even give a guide toward developing advanced duelling skills. This isn't exactly a flaw in itself but a second book would have been great" she said slowly.

Ardex whooped while Harper pouted.

"I told you people would like the spell tips" he said proudly "And I also told you the book was rather basic".

Harper rolled his eyes "We agreed it would be a book for beginners" he reminded him.

Ardex shrugged as he pulled his trunk from his pocket and un-shrunk it "I said there was nothing wrong with a final chapter which touched on several more advanced skills" he argued.

Harper sighed "Yes you did, I bow to your genius" he said sarcastically.

Ardex smirked "Dam straight you do" he bragged as he handed a book to Hermione.

"Here, this is the second book" he told her as she took it.

Hermione looked at him sharply "There isn't a second book" she stated as she turned the book over to look at the cover "Crossed Wands: Dance of Duelling" she read aloud before her eyes widened.

She looked up and her eyes darted between the teens "Harper and Ardex L." she finished reading "You wrote these books?" she said softly.

Harper nodded proudly "And that book isn't being released for a few more weeks, so take care of it" he instructed her.

Hermione looked down at the book with awe before she clutched it to her chest "Thank you!" she blurted "Thank you so much!"

Harper shrugged at her "Ardex and I have the only copies" he told her "And Ardex just gave you his, so don't let others take it from you".

Hermione's eyes widened before she held the book out to Ardex "I can't take your book" she said "I'll buy my own when the book comes out".

Ardex chuckled at her "That's not my copy" he said "That's just one of the 5 extra books I have in my trunk to give away".

Hermione's eyes widened as she slowly brought the book back to her chest "Thank you" she said softly her eyes watering at the generous gift.

"What's your best class?" Harper asked her curiously.

Neville snorted "Hermione is the smartest witch of our year, she's good at everything" he told them.

Hermione blushed "I'm not that good" she muttered "But it's Charms" she told them before turning on Neville and Remus "And why aren't you two surprised about them writing these books?" she demanded.

Neville shrugged "I watched their tournament" he told her "I recognized them instantly".

Remus nodded "Lily told me about their return almost instantly" he said "She mentioned they had written one and sent me a copy".

Harper and Ardex nodded at that "Pay special attention to the sections on Charms then Hermione" Harper instructed her.

"I do hope you two will meet me for tea so we can catch up?" Remus asked hopefully.

Harper rolled his eyes as Ardex tugged him from his seat and swapped places so he could talk to Hermione.

"We will be there" Harper said with a smile "I've missed you Uncle Moony" he admitted.

Remus' return smile was weak "I wish you never had to leave" he said softly "I just wish things happened differently".

Harper shrugged "I'm happy with how my life is now" he told him "My life has changed for the better since I left".

Remus gave a sad sigh as he watched Ardex and Hermione talk excitedly "And that is what hurts me the most" he admitted.

Harper rested his hand on Remus' arm "I'm sorry I stopped contacting you Uncle Moony" he said quietly "I had to go underground, where I was it was a bad thing to be identified as a Wizard. As it was I got into enough trouble without having owls coming and going" he added sheepishly.

Remus sent him an alarmed look "You found them then?" he asked.

Harper was the one who sighed "Actually they found me" he corrected as he jutted his chin towards Ardex.

Remus frowned "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Harper smiled softly as he watched Ardex, he pulled out his wand and made an intricate gesture between him and Remus pulling up a privacy field, "I had to steal to survive" he admitted "One day I was pickpocketing someone and they caught me. They grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go, next thing I knew the man just starts sobbing and lets me go, and Ardex comes out of no-where and just pulls me into an alleyway and tells me to leave his turf".

Harper and Remus shared a laugh as they watched Ardex and Hermione draw Neville into their conversation.

"It wasn't until two weeks later when I bumped into him. I helped him defeat my first demon, it had cornered him and he couldn't fight back, his pathokinesis wasn't that strong at the time and could only make people cry. He took me under his wing after that, and shortly after that things just evolved. Saviour, Teacher, Friend, Best friend, Crush, Boyfriend, Husband" Harper's voice trailed off slowly as he spoke making Remus frown.

"I know the boyfriend part, I can smell him all over you, but Husband?" Remus questioned.

Harper shrugged "Soul mates" he explained simply causing Remus to nod.

Hermione gestured for them to lower the privacy field.

"We need to get changed" she informed Harper "We're almost there".

Harper nodded and joined the guys as they left Hermione to get changed, after swapping places they got changed themselves.

"You know" Ardex said as he sat down next to Harper "I think we should adopt".

Harper coughed and started spluttering "What?" he choked out as Remus snickered.

Ardex looked at him innocently "I want a Hermione of my own" he told him as Hermione blushed.

Harper looked between Hermione and Ardex before he sighed "As long as she's house trained" he said making Ardex beam and Hermione splutter.

Ardex transferred his smile to Hermione "Things are going to be interesting this year, Harper and I will be at the centre of it, if you want to back out now then you can, but our friends will be just as involved as us" he said.

Hermione looked between the two of them beaming "And Neville?" she asked.

Ardex blinked at her "I thought you were a package?" he asked confused making the two blush.

"Not yet" Hermione said smugly as she eyed Neville making his blush grow.

Ardex shrugged "Then he shall ride at your side" he declared making Hermione grin.

They felt the train slow down to a stop.

"Things are going to be very interesting this year at Hogwarts" Ardex declared dramatically as he looked at the inhabitants of the compartment "Stick with us and you will go places in life".

The dramatic mood was broken when Harper muttered "Only place you'll take us is a bloody asylum".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	13. 13: Sorting

**AN/: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Laughing at Ardex's pout the four students headed towards one of the carriages while Remus ran on ahead.

"What are those ugly things?" Ardex whispered to Harper as he spotted the Thestrals.

"Thestrals, they aren't hostile, relax" Harper muttered as they climbed into a carriage "And they aren't ugly" he added smacking Ardex's head.

Ardex shrugged before turning to Neville "So you are both Gryffindors?" he asked them looking at the red and gold ties and trims to their robes.

As they nodded he grinned "I hope you don't mind spending time around a Slytherin then" he said "Harper here will be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but I'm definitely a Slytherin".

Hermione frowned "I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor though" she pointed out "It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, so if you just ask it might let you go to Gryffindor too".

Harper and Ardex smirked "Oh no" Ardex argued "I have to go into Slytherin and Harper has to go into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw".

Harper nodded "You'll see why soon" he explained as he looked out the window at the castle.

Hermione shrugged "As long as you're not a blood purist I don't care" she admitted making Ardex glare at her.

"You're a Muggle-born?" he spat at her making her bristle at him.

"Yes I am" she snapped coldly.

Ardex's glare suddenly became a grin "That explains your competence then" he pointed out making her blink in confusion.

"My, wait what?" she asked confused.

Ardex shrugged "I don't care about blood, only magic" he informed her "But over the last century Muggle-borns and Half-bloods are becoming more powerful than Pure-bloods" he explained.

Harper smirked "I blame the incest" he said.

Ardex rolled his eyes before looking between Hermione and Neville "What I'm saying, is that I don't care if you're a muggle-born or a pure-blood. I care about magic, and if you stick with us you will learn a lot of magic" he explained.

Neville blinked at him "Like that purple shield that blocked the Killing Curse?" he asked curiously.

"What!" shrieked Hermione "It's impossible to block the Killing Curse" she cried while Harper nodded.

"Like the purple shield that blocked the Killing Curse" Harper agreed before pausing "Actually probably not the purple shield that blocked the Killing Curse" he corrected "We aren't just giving that one away willy nilly without being sure of your loyalties first".

"Excuse me" interrupted Hermione "But you can't block the Unforgivables" she reminded them.

Neville shook his head "No, we can't block them. These two have a spell that can" he told her making her stare at them.

"You have to tell people!" she exclaimed "You can't keep such a spell to yourself during a war!"

Harper and Ardex's faces cut off, going blank making Hermione and Neville wince.

"I made that spell" Ardex said coldly "I think I should be able to do with it as I want".

Hermione shook her head "It doesn't matter!" she argued "People will die without that spell!"

Harper shrugged "If we give out that spell people will die anyway" he argued back "If we control who has the spell we stop the Death Eaters from getting it".

Ardex nodded "Besides, they wouldn't be able to use it anyway" he pointed out "It's tied to the Lyccus family magicks, even if you could use it you lack the special requirements to make it as powerful as you would need it to block the Killing Curse".

Hermione blinked at him as her mind processed the new information "So you two have some form of special power that allows you to use a shield to block the Killing Curse?" she questioned.

Harper shook his head "We have a special power that we use to power a special shield to block the Killing Curse" he corrected.

"And you can't learn this special power?" Hermione pressed on.

"No" Ardex answered shaking his head "No more than one can learn Parseltongue overnight. It's genetic you either have it or you don't".

Hermione glared at them both "And what's to say other people don't have the trait?" she argued "How do you know I don't?"

Ardex and Harper stared at her.

Ardex raised his wand and pointed it at her, a small bolt of white light darting out to hit her.

Hermione gasped as her body started glowing a red colour before it faded.

Ardex turned his wand on himself and cast the same spell, but this time with a red and green glow surrounding him.

"If a person had this trait then they wouldn't be here" he explained "It's extremely rare and for Magic herself to give a Wizard this trait then they have to be destined for something really big".

Hermione pouted at that "So I can't learn it?" she asked sadly.

Harper smirked, noticing the same drive for knowledge Ardex had in Hermione "You can learn about it, and there is a lot to learn, but you can't learn the trait itself" he compromised.

A fire entered Hermione's eyes "Acceptable" she admitted still pouting.

Ardex turned to Harper with a smirk "Now you see why I like her?" he asked making Harper nod.

Ardex looked back to Hermione as the carriage slowed to a halt in front of the castle "We have a lot in common" he told her "I'm going to enjoy having a friend like you".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione watched the sorting with half a mind as she thought about Harper and Ardex.

She couldn't believe she had gone from having only Neville as a friend to gaining two more friends in one day.

She grinned to herself as she remembered feeling the burning desire for knowledge mirrored inside Ardex, like moths to a flame they would have been drawn together this year anyway.

"Potter, Harry"

Her head jerked up as McGonagall called the name.

She frowned, she had read that the eldest Potter twin was dead, she cast a glance down the table at Charles Potter.

Noticing his glare she realised he must not be happy about this development.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called again.

Hermione looked over the heads of the students, her eyes widening as she spotted the only two people waiting to be sorted.

Harper and Ardex were standing there looking bored.

She instantly turned to look at the Adult Potters.

Harper.

Harper had Lily's eyes and James' hair, even if it was a bit shorter.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall shouted looking straight at Harper.

"Oh Me?" Harper asked innocently his hand raising to point at himself.

McGonagall nodded her lips pursed angrily.

Harper shook his head "I should be under Lyccus, Harper actually" he corrected her.

"There is no one under the name of Lyccus on this list" McGonagall said sternly "Potter, Harry" she repeated.

"There should be two people under the name of Lyccus" Harper corrected again "In fact I have my acceptance letter here" he pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"The Headmaster" McGonagall began only to be cut off by Harper.

"The Headmaster has a terrible memory problem as he has been reminded constantly that my name is Harper Lyccus, and has before that Harper Evans. It is in fact illegal for me to go by the name Potter" he said calmly.

McGonagall frowned and drew her wand, tapping a name on the parchment in her hands.

Her eyebrows rose "Indeed. Lyccus, Harper" she called.

Harper nodded to her and walked forward.

"I think I'll stand" he told her "If I sat on that stool my head would be between my legs".

A flicker of a smile crossed McGonagall's face as she lifted the Sorting Had to his head.

One second passed, Two seconds passed.

"LORD GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted for the school to hear.

Shocked silence echoed across the Great Hall as Harper calmly removed the Sorting Hat and placed it back onto the stool and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

A tall backed chair appeared at the near the head of the table right next to Hermione and Neville which Harper fell into with a sigh.

He grinned at them "Now you know why I had to be in Gryffindor" he said happily to Hermione.

Everyone turned to look at Ardex as he stood there patiently.

"And who are you?" McGonagall asked "There is no one left on the registry".

Ardex's eyebrows rose "Well that explains why I didn't receive my acceptance letter" he said "Which is funny because I can't actually be denied from Hogwarts".

"And why not?" McGonagall asked him.

Ardex smirked "Well first I have a written letter from the Minister and the Board of Governors confirming my place here" he said pulling two letters from his robes and walking forward to hand them to McGonagall.

"And the Headmaster confirmed both Harper and my places in person when we bumped into each other at the Ministry" he added.

McGonagall quickly skimmed over the letters while a loud "Hem Hem" sounded.

Turning to the Head Table Hermione saw a short pink wearing woman who looked like she swallowed a toad.

"Lord Lyccus speaks the truth" she said in a sweet high-pitched voice "He has multiple sources of confirmation as well as the new Decree by the Minister saying all Lords of the British Wizarding community must graduate Hogwarts".

McGonagall turned back to Ardex as he raised his hand showing a ring with a family crest on it.

"Very well Lord Lyccus" McGonagall allowed "Please take a seat and we will deal with this issue after the feast" she said raising the Sorting Hat.

As soon as the Hat touched Ardex's head it shouted out "LORD SLYTHERIN!"

Ardex quickly put down the hat and walked over to the new chair mirroring Harper's but with Slytherin colours and seated himself in it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	14. 14: Breakfast

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**I'm really sorry about that! I clicked on the document under this one which was a chapter for my Charmed story. Sorry!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione descended the stairs from the girl's dorm the next morning slowly.

She let out a deep yawn as she sunk into one of the common room's armchairs while she waited for Neville to come down for breakfast.

She watched as Neville and Harper descended from the boy's dorm laughing.

She stood slowly as they approached her, a frown flickering on her face as Harper threw himself into an armchair opposite him.

"Are you ready to go down to breakfast Harper?" Hermione asked him.

Harper shook his head "No yet, I've got to wait for Dex first, he'll be irritable if I leave him alone in a new place like this" he said causing Hermione to frown.

"Shouldn't we be going down to the dungeons then?" she asked confused.

Harper turned to look at the staircase.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Ardex descending the staircase as frowning as he tugged at this tie.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione gasped looking around the empty common room "If anyone spots him here you'll both be in big trouble" she hissed.

Ardex looked up at her confused "Why?" he asked blinking.

"Students aren't allowed in other house's common room" Hermione told them making Harper snort.

"Since when?" Harper asked "The house common rooms are just that, common rooms, any trusted members of the other houses are allowed" he explained.

Hermione stared at him "No, that's not true" she argued as Harper watched Ardex struggle fondly "Hogwarts: A History clearly states" she was cut off by Ardex's laugh.

"Hogwarts: A History is dictated by the Headmaster of the time" Ardex interrupted "Whatever Dumbledore says is written into the books, if he says students aren't allowed then students aren't allowed".

Hermione's jaw dropped as Ardex continued tugging on his tie.

"Many things that are apparently tradition or rules are just things that the Headmaster of the time wants" Harper told her.

Ardex looked at Harper pouting as he pulled on his tie weakly.

Harper rolled his eyes fondly as he stood and stepped in front of Ardex.

"Besides" Harper added as he started to do up Ardex's tie "Dex has other reasons for why he's allowed in the Gryffindor common room".

Harper finished Ardex's tie and returned his happy smile as he turned and picked up his bookbag "Now we can do down for breakfast" he called over his shoulder as he walked towards the portrait.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"No Hermione" Ardex replied "Not everything a teacher says is correct, just like how not everything a book says is correct".

Hermione huffed "Facts beat opinion" she snapped.

Ardex nodded as they sat down at Gryffindor table "So what wins? The Hogwarts Codex, The Hogwarts Charter, or Hogwarts: A History?" he asked her.

Hermione blinked at him slowly "Hogwarts: A History, it's the only real book out of them all".

Ardex and Harper frowned and exchanged glances "The Codex and Charter are both available in the Library" Harper pointed out.

Hermione shook her head rapidly "No they aren't" she argued.

"Hermione practically lives in the Library, she would know" Neville pointed out.

Ardex sighed and pulled a parchment from his robe pocket "Find the Charter and Codex" he muttered aloud as he scribbled onto the page.

Harper nodded "The Codex and Charter are both books that should be on permanent display in the Library, they aren't even supposed to be taken out of the room" he explained.

Hermione looked confused "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ardex shrugged as he put away the list "Those two books are supposed to be within easy reach of students, they were put there originally so students would know their rights after all" he answered.

Hermione sat quietly for a moment as they all ate "What's your source?" she suddenly asked.

"The Codex, the Charter, Founder's journals" Harper listed slowly.

Hermione frowned "Founder's Journals" she repeated making the two boys nod.

"Lord Slytherin isn't just a fancy title" Ardex told her "I have access to the entire Library of Salazar Slytherin and his descendants, including their Lord's Journals".

"What are the Codex and the Charter then?" she asked curiously.

Harper swallowed his food "The Codex is the true Hogwarts: A History" he replied "It mentions everything of importance that has happened in the school or that was related to the school".

Ardex nodded "And the Charter is a list of the all the rules of Hogwarts. ALL of them" he added when Hermione opened her mouth.

"But we already have a rule book" Hermione argued.

Ardex nodded again "One that was released the same year Albus Dumbledore became the Headmaster" he agreed "The Charter has the Authority. Quote the rule book and it doesn't matter, quote the Charter and you can't be stopped."

Hermione stared at him "Where can I find the Charter?" she demanded.

"Borrow mine" Harper offered as he poured himself another drink.

"Yours?" Hermione repeated "I thought you said that it belongs in the Library".

"The Library one does, the founders and the Headmaster's office also have one" Harper agreed.

Hermione's comment was cut off by a snapping voice.

"Boy! Why are you not at the Slytherin table?"

Ardex and Harper turned around to look at the black-robed man.

"Because I'm sitting with my friends" Ardex said slowly "And you can call me 'My Lord'" he added.

Snape flinched slightly and glared at him "All houses must sit at their own tables" he ground out "And I didn't notice you come back to the common room last night".

Ardex nodded "That's because I didn't go back to the common room last night" he said happily "And that rule is only active during a formal event, breakfast is not a formal event".

Snape's face darkened "The school tradition" he began.

"Is not a tradition when Dumbledore is the only Headmaster who orders it" Harper cut him off "Unless Dumbledore can provide a suitable explanation for why we should sit at our house tables we will sit at which ever table we choose to".

With that Harper and Ardex turned their backs on Snape, clearly dismissing him.

"50 points from Gryffindor" he spat at before sharply turning to leave.

"Denied" Harper said loudly making Snape spin back to face him.

Harper looked over his shoulder at Snape "Unless you have a reasonable excuse to take points your punishment is denied" he told him.

"50 points from Gryffindor for insulting the Headmaster" Snape snarled darkly.

"Denied" Ardex said "Insulting the Headmaster is not a punishable offence".

"Give up Professor" Harper said smirking "We both have the rules memorised, you can't punish us".

Snape's glare darkened even more and he opened his mouth to speak.

"50 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin for striving to obey the school rules to the extent that you have them memorised" a voice interrupted.

They turned to see Lily heading towards them a faint smile on her face.

"Is there a problem here Severus?" Lily asked him innocently.

Snape glared at her darkly "These boys are disobeying the rules, is it like you to be encouraging them" he snarled.

Lily's eyebrow rose "Oh?" she said slowly "And what school rule are they breaking?"

Snape looked triumphant "All students must sit at their own house tables" he announced smugly.

Lily laughed softly and shook her head "I'm afraid that's not a rule" she corrected "I've read the Hogwarts Charter, and since this isn't a formal occasion they can sit anywhere".

Snape glared at her again before sneering and storming away his robes billowing.

Ardex watched him go "How does he do that thing with his robes? I want to do that too".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	15. 15: Snape and Umbridge

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ardex entered the Potions classroom beaming.

A wary Harper, Hermione, and Neville followed him in after.

"You're late! Detention and 20 points from Gryffindor each" Snape snapped.

Ardex blinked at him "Denied" he said happily "You only just entered the classroom, we've been here before you and it's not even 9 o'clock yet" he pointed out.

Snape glared at him before twirling away to stalk to the front of the classroom.

He looked around before his eyes locked onto Harper's next to Ardex.

Snape inhaled deeply and looked to the floor before raising his eyes slowly.

"Potter!" he snarled "What is another name for Rosaceae and one of its uses?"

Harper didn't respond beyond blinking at Snape.

"I don't know Professor" Charles Potter said annoyed from the front of the classroom.

"Not you, idiot boy!" Snape snapped at Charles before turning back to look at Harper "Potter!" he demanded.

Harper just blinked at him again.

Snape stormed forward until he was standing in front of Harper "Potter" he repeated snarling again "20 points from Gryffindor and detention for ignoring a teacher".

Harper smirked "Potter answered you Sir" he told him.

Snape leaned forward till he was nose to nose with Harper.

"I was talking to you" he snarled.

Harper's smirk grew "Then you will address me as either Lord Lyccus or Lord Gryffindor. I will not respond to another's name, no matter my relationship to them" he replied.

Snape glared at him "Mr. Lyccus then" he spat.

"Lord" Harper corrected "Lord Lyccus".

Snape sneered "Mr. Lyccus" he repeated.

Harper blinked "Lord Lyccus" he repeated slowly.

Harper and Snape stared at each other before Snape flinched away and slowly raised his hand to his temple.

"Lord Lyccus" Snape spat out slowly "What is another name for Rosaceae and one of its uses?" he demanded.

Ardex nodded "Another name is Agrimony and one of its uses is in a Flu-curing potion" he answered.

Snape spun to him "Detention" he snapped "I was asking Mr. Lyccus".

"Lord Lyccus" Harper corrected again.

Ardex blinked "I am Lord Lyccus" he informed Snape.

Snape looked between the two teens "He is Lord Lyccus" he stated pointing at Harper.

Ardex nodded "Yes he is" he agreed.

Snape blinked "Then why are you claiming to be Lord Lyccus" he snarled.

Ardex shrugged "Because I am Lord Lyccus" he claimed.

Snape frowned barely "But he is Lord Lyccus" he spat.

Harper nodded "I am" he confirmed.

Ardex nodded as well "As am I".

Snape looked between the two teens "Which one of you is the real Lord Lyccus" he snarled "Tell me the truth or you will both be in detention for the rest of the school year".

Harper and Ardex answered at once "I am".

Snape slammed his hand down onto the desk between them.

Harper and Ardex exchanged a smirk and raised their hands, the Lyccus House Lord's rings glistening on both hands.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione let out a snort of laughter as Ardex caught up with them outside of Defence against the Dark Arts with his robes billowing out behind him in true Snape fashion.

"You were stalking Snape weren't you?" Harper asked him unimpressed.

"No" Ardex denied looking hurt.

Harper just raised his eyebrow "You were stalking Snape" he said.

"Nope" Ardex denied again.

Harper narrowed his eyes "Then you stunned Snape" he compromised.

Ardex shrugged "I petrified him" he corrected.

Hermione's eyes widened "You attacked a teacher?" she hissed in shock.

Ardex shook his head "No, I cast a body-bind charm on a teacher, inspected their robes and ran" he corrected.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him.

"I'll teach you how to cast the spell" Ardex offered.

Hermione considered this for a moment before nodding "Fine" she agreed.

Ardex grinned at her while Harper groaned.

"Please don't start pranking people now" Harper ordered Ardex who pouted.

His pout transferred to a smirk "Too late. And besides, your familiar is a Kitsune, not mine" he pointed out.

"Too late how? And Caine is so much worse than Jessica" Harper argued.

Ardex grinned again "I had Snape paralysed" he reminded them "I wasn't just going to leave him there in one piece".

Harper let out a long sigh "He didn't see you?" he asked finally.

"Harper!" Hermione said in shock as Ardex shook his head.

"What Hermione?" Harper said "He deserves it, how many young witches and wizards have been thrown from their dream jobs because he's a pathetic teacher?"

"Even so" Hermione agreed "He's still a teacher!"

Ardex and Harper smirked.

"For now" Ardex said cryptically.

Hermione's answer was cut off by the classroom door magically opening.

The four new friends made their way into the room quickly finding seats in the middle of the classroom.

The toad-like woman, Professor Umbridge, stood at the entrance to the classroom.

Her eyes lingered on Harper slightly and she gave him a small nod which he returned.

Harper only paid half attention to her speech at the beginning of the class. He snapped back into attention however as he noticed Hermione's hand was in the air.

"Hermione" he whispered from behind his book "Just read, trust me. Don't annoy this woman".

Hermione cast him a small glance "I have a question about the class" she hissed softly back at him.

"Then ask Dex or I later. This woman is corrupt and won't bat an eye when it comes to torturing you" he whispered back.

"Is there a problem Mr. Lyccus?" Umbridge's overly-sweet voice asked.

Harper looked to her and smiled "No Ma'am" he answered "I was just explaining Wilbert Slinkhart's theory on the usage of dangerous hexes to Hermione Ma'am. As a Muggle-Raised myself I can understand her misunderstanding it".

Umbridge gave him a sickly smile "Very well, but please keep it till after class" she requested.

Harper smiled again and nodded, lifting his book back up and sending Hermione a pointed look from behind it.

Hermione glared at him until he tilted his book slightly so she could see that he wasn't reading his copy of Defensive Magical Theory.

Her eyes widened and darted to Umbridge.

Harper tilted the book again so she could see the cover of the book, which clearly read Defensive Magical Theory.

He slowly moved his bookbag onto his lap and pulled out another book, with a quick tap of his wand the cover changed until it matched the book they were supposed to be reading.

When Umbridge turned away from them he quickly swapped their books and after placing her book into his bad he continued reading his own book.

Hermione quickly opened the new book and her eyes widened as she read the title 'Rowena Ravenclaw's Advanced Guide to Charms' she quickly looked at Harper, who just grinned lightly and winked at her.

Hermione couldn't resist taking this opportunity with both hands and began to eagerly read the book.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Please tell me I can keep reading this" Hermione begged the moment they were out of class.

Harper smiled at her as they walked down the corridor "Of course" he said "I put it in my bag for you in the first place" he admitted "You said you were best at Charms on the train yesterday".

Hermione blushed "Thank you" she said happily clutching the book to her chest "I've never seen this book before, why isn't it everything".

Ardex shrugged "She only wrote a couple before she died" he told her "Not even Hogwarts has a copy anymore".

Her eyes widened "So not even Professor Flitwick has a copy of this?" she asked shocked,

Harper shook his head "I doubt he's even seen one" he confirmed "That's why we got another one printed for him" he added.

Hermione froze in place while the three boys kept walking.

Ardex and Harper looked between them to find Hermione had stopped.

Walking back to her they raised an eyebrow simultaneously.

"You two have access to rare books" she stated.

Exchanging a glance they nodded slowly.

"Books that almost all of the Wizarding World has never seen before" she continued.

Harper shrugged "Give or take" he agreed.

Ardex and Harper shivered at the look of hunger in Hermione's eyes.

"So have more books like this one" she gestured with Rowena's book.

They nodded slowly again.

Hermione stepped forward "When I have read this one, you will give me another one" she ordered.

Harper and Ardex exchanged another look, as they shivered at the look on her face.

"Anything for a friend" Harper squeaked out.

Hermione's expression switched from a dark hunger to a blissful happiness.

"I love you guys" she said dreamily before kissing them both on the cheek and sweeping past them.

Harper and Ardex exchanged a third look.

"Bloody terrifying" Harper said.

Ardex nodded before turning to watch her walking towards their next class.

"But bloody beautiful" he added.

"What?" he asked defensively as Harper glared at him "I'm just saying, it's not like I find her attractive or anything".

Harper kept up his glare for a moment more before he nodded "I understand, she had that same look of passion you get in your eyes when making new spells".

Ardex nodded absentmindedly.

"We should probably catch up with her before she kills someone for getting between her and the book" Ardex said slowly.

They nodded as one, before their eyes widened and they leapt forward and ran after Hermione and Neville.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	16. 16: Charms

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Harper eat more" Ardex ordered as Harper only placed a little bit of food on his plate.

Harper rolled his eyes "Dumbledore will be calling us to his office soon" he told Ardex "I'm surprised he hasn't done it already".

Ardex nodded but began glaring at him "And that is no excuse to not eat properly" he scolded.

Harper sighed and put more food onto his plate.

Ardex cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow at him.

Harper pouted and put even more food on his plate.

Ardex nodded and turned back to Hermione "I'm sorry, what was your question?"

"I wanted to know how you are both Lord Lyccus" Hermione explained "Brothers, even twin ones can't share a title".

Ardex nodded as he watched Harper eat carefully "No, brothers can't. But why was I in Harper's room last night?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged "Well I assume you two were planning the complete takeover of the school I just know you two have planned" she answered.

Ardex and Harper looked up at her strangely "You want in?" Harper asked carefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Naturally" she replied "So what were you doing last night?"

Ardex smirked "Well Hermione, when a man loves a woman, he tries to breed his own army. The woman will eat lots of ice scream when she fails and the stalk will feel sorry for her and her huge potbelly and pop it and give her a baby" he said seriously.

Glaring at him Hermione turned to Harper expectantly.

Harper sighed "Replace the woman with potbelly-less man and kill both the stalk and the baby and focus on the attempted breeding" he answered.

Hermione sat there looking confused while Neville snorted into his pumpkin juice.

Hermione's eyes widened as she pieced everything together "What?" she shrieked.

Harper turned to Ardex smirking "This is why I love privacy charms" he muttered as Hermione stared between them in shock.

"You were having" Hermione said shocked as she trailed off.

Ardex nodded "Twice" he said proudly making Harper smack him.

"Hermione" Harper said, his stern voice only marred by the slight twitching of his lips "Dex and my sex life is not something I wish to discuss with you. Nor will Dex discuss it with you if he wants it to stay alive" he added as Ardex opened his mouth to speak.

Ardex glared at him "Dex would like to inform Hermione that he's not actually the sexual deviant Harper seems to paint him as. In fact Harper is the one who insisted we christen every room in the tower in one day" he said pouting.

Harper smirked as his eyes glazed over.

"There, that's how I get him to shut up" Ardex said smugly "He always drifts into the memories when they are mentioned".

Hermione just stared between them in shock.

"Oh Hermione, it's just another one of those reasons that allows us to enter each other's common rooms and suites" Ardex said in explanation before looking back down to his plate.

Hermione stared at him her mouth opening and closing,

"Hermione?" Neville asked "Does this mean you didn't notice they are wearing wedding rings?"

Hermione's jaw dropped completely "You're married?" she shrieked again.

Ardex shrugged lifting a hand to count off it "Same last name, but we've already said we're not brothers; We are actually holding hands right now, and walked from Defence to the Great Hall holding them" he raised his hand showing his and Harper's fingers were intertwined. "We are both Lords of the same Houses. We sleep in the same bed; we're wearing wedding rings" he added gesturing to an amused looking Neville.

"Alright, alright" Hermione interrupted "I get it, how did I not see this?" she demanded.

Harper shook his head to clear the memories, "We have a private relationship, we don't spread it around but we don't deny it. Besides, most people are straight, so that we could be married doesn't even cross their minds" he explained.

Hermione slowly nodded, understanding what he meant.

"I was raised in a home where Homosexuality is looked down on and hated" she said slowly before pushing her plate forwards and standing "Please give me a while to get over this, I do not intend to lose your friendship because of stupid teachings like that".

Harper and Ardex watched her go slowly.

"Don't worry" Neville said quickly noticing the looks of hurt on their faces "She will get over it and be back with us before the day is over. She was the same with House Elves" he explained.

Harper and Ardex nodded "Slavery" they said at the same time making Neville nod.

"So Neville" Harper said slowly "Tell us about yourself".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione dropped into her seat with a huff "Hey guys" she said as she pulled her books out.

Harper and Ardex exchanged nervous looks.

"Hello Hermione" Ardex said carefully.

Hermione cast him a strange look before realization appeared on her face.

"Oh! Don't worry, I've done research and discovered that the Wizarding World doesn't care and that Muggles are behind them" she explained.

Harper and Ardex relaxed at that.

"Most of the Wizarding World doesn't care" Harper corrected as an extremely short man hurried into the room "There are still bigots".

Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes "I'm not counting them, there will always be bigots".

The four friends waited quietly, only talking to answer the roll.

"Today, as a special treat" Flitwick said excitedly "We have the authors of the reason for the latest duelling sensation".

Harper groaned softly as Flitwick pointed to him and Ardex.

"Don't worry boys, you won't be pulled up in front of us" Flitwick reassured them "Yet" he added smirking.

"Anyway, we have had a discussion and agreed that we can go over some of the things they mention in relation to Charms" Flitwick continued before flicking his wand at a book on a pedestal beside him.

"Now, who can explain how the Charm 'Carpe Retractum' can be used in a duel?" he asked.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione glared at Ardex as they left the classroom.

"Was that entirely necessary?" she snapped at him.

Ardex smirked unrepentantly at her "Why are you complaining?" he asked her "Potter got some boob and you got to slap Potter" he pointed out "It's a win-win".

Hermione's glare darkened "But now my assets have to be decontaminated" she argued her lip twitching while Harper and Neville chuckled.

Ardex shrugged "Professor Flitwick asked me to demonstrate the spell" he defended "I believed that if Potter got any angrier he would have a stroke, and since I don't know many people who don't like boobs I thought I would help him and obey the Professor at the same time".

Hermione's lip twitching blossomed into a full grin as she giggled "Do it to someone else next time then" she said.

Ardex winced "I was actually aiming for Weasley's boobs" he apologized making Hermione lose it.

"Hey Freak!" a shout echoed through the corridor.

They turned to see Charles and his posse approaching their wands drawn.

Harper and Ardex instantly stepped in front of Hermione and Neville their wands falling into their hands.

Charles raised his wand and pointed it at Ardex "I'll make you pay for making me touch that Mud-Blood's chest" he snarled.

The smirk on Ardex's face fell instantly "I advise you to never use that word again" he said dangerously, his fist clenching around his wand.

Charles smirked at him "Awww" he mocked "Does the filthy Mud-Blood want to stand up for his girlfriend?"

Ardex smirked "My blood is purer than yours Potter" he spat "Not hard to do, especially since the Potter family magicks refuse to accept you as Heir".

Charles paled "Liar!" he snarled **"Diffindo"**.

Ardex's free hand shot out and swatted the spell to the side.

"**Carpe Retractum!"** he snapped thrusting his wand at Charles.

Charles yelped as his hand started pulling to the ground tugging him down.

"This is how you use the spell Carpe Retractum in a duel" Ardex called loudly for the people watching before he flicked his wand releasing the spell.

Charles yelped again as the opposing force on his fist released, allowing him to pull it up causing it to shoot up and smash into his nose.

Charles raised his wand again.

"Is there a problem here?" Flitwick asked as he pushed through the crowd.

Ardex smirked "Yes Professor" he said staring into Charles' eyes "Potter here couldn't wait for an official duel, so he decided to start now".

Flitwick's face brightened as he looked between the two boys.

"A duel? How exciting! And do you accept young Mr Potter's challenge?" he asked bouncing with excitement.

Ardex's smirk grew as he saw Charles pale slightly "Why of course I do" he said in mock hurt "I would never turn down a duel".

"Excellent!" Flitwick cried "And your conditions?" he inquired.

Ardex tilted his head "After Dinner tonight" he said "Until one of us is unconscious".

Flitwick nodded "Lovely!" he said happily "You two and your seconds are excused from classes for the rest of the day to prepare. I can't wait!"

Ardex nodded "As is my right as Lord Slytherin I demand Protectorates Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom attend me as well" he declared.

Flitwick nodded again "Your right as Lord Slytherin is heard. Protectorates Granger and Longbottom may attend you".

Ardex turned to Charles "I'll see you in the duelling ring after Dinner then" he said before smirking and walking away casually with Harper, Neville, and Hermione following him

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	17. 17: Build-up

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Protectorates?" Hermione asked the moment the four friends entered Harper's suite in Gryffindor Tower.

Harper nodded as Ardex flung himself onto a couch to lay there bonelessly.

"It means that you are under the protection of House Slytherin" he explained.

"And House Lyccus" Ardex interrupted "It means that if anyone attacks you it is an attack on my own person and I am legally allowed to destroy them in retaliation".

Harper slipped onto the couch next to Ardex while Hermione and Neville sat on the loveseat opposite.

He pulled Ardex's leg onto his lap as he leaned back.

"It also means you basically become quasi-family members" Harper continued.

Hermione's jaw dropped "But we only met yesterday" she stuttered out.

"Can I cast a spell to stop our secrets from being given out or stolen?" Ardex asked seriously.

"We wouldn't say anything we didn't have permission to say" Hermione defended.

Harper nodded "But people can overhear you talk or steal the knowledge from your minds" he pointed out.

Hermione looked between them before nodding "I trust you" she said simply.

Harper smiled thankfully as Neville agreed as well before drawing his wand. **"****Fidelius Occludos Memorios" **Harper cast pointing his wand at each of them.

"Anyway" Ardex continued "The special trait that Harper and I have that you two don't is another Magical Core. A Wiccan Magical Core" he paused to see if they understood, he raised his hand to stop Hermione as she opened her mouth to speak "Let me finish the explanation first before you ask questions okay?"

After Hermione nodded he stretched his arms out and made himself comfortable.

"As a Wiccan I have several abilities. Normally a Wiccan isn't as strong as Harper and I, but since we have Dual-Cores we have quite a power boost. My Wiccan powers are all psychic; I have Premonitions, visions of the future; and I also have Pathokinesis, the ability to manipulate emotions. I've also developed an enhanced intuition from my Premonition ability". He paused again looking between them.

"I like you Hermione" he said honestly "You're quite a lot like me and we have already become fast friends, you've noticed this. Combine this with my abilities and I just know that we will become close, and I just know that doing this was the right thing to do".

Hermione blinked at him tears forming as Ardex turned to Neville "And Neville, I don't have the same connection to you, but Harper does. And I trust Harper more than anyone in the world. Combine this with my Premonitions and that Hermione trusts and likes you and that's the only reason I need".

Hermione let out a sob and flung herself at him.

Ardex looked shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and started whispering softly to her.

Neville made eye contact with Harper and nodded "Thank you" he said quietly "Not only for me, for her" he gestured to Hermione "She needs you two a lot more than I do".

Harper nodded back to him and smiled softly as Hermione pulled away from Ardex and returned to her seat.

"Marret" Ardex called waiting for the House Elf to appear "Can you bring two copies of our personal spellbook for Hermione and Neville?" he asked.

Marret nodded before disappearing with a soft crack.

He waved his hand at Harper before leaning back and closing his eyes.

Harper rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione and Neville who were sitting there looking shocked.

Marret reappeared with two books which she showed to Harper who shook his head "No sorry, the Lyccus ones".

Marret nodded before disappearing again.

"The two spellbooks you will be getting are linked to the Lyccus family, only five people will be able to open them. Myself and Ardex, my mother, and you two" Harper explained "Once we find a safe place you two can start practicing them, for now you will just have to study them and practice the movements and pronunciation".

Harper smiled at Marret as she reappeared for the third time and accepted the books from her "Thank you Marret" he said as he handed to books to Hermione and Neville.

Hermione's eyes widened as she instantly started flicking through the book.

"And yes Hermione, the shield spell is in there" Ardex said without opening his eyes.

Harper nodded "You won't be able to activate the special features or use the secondary spell but it should block the Unforgivables" he added.

Hermione looked up at him "Can you teach us that one first?" she asked hopefully.

Harper smiled at her "We can teach you that one now if you want" he offered.

Hermione nodded rapidly before hesitating and looking to Ardex "Later" she decided "We need to help Ardex get ready for his duel".

Ardex snorted "Call me 'Dex'" he ordered "And I've already defeated Potter with a simple Rictumsempra" he pointed out "Even if he puts his all into it I've got a Mastery in Duelling Magic, I'll be fine".

With that he swung his leg off Harper's lap and stood his wand falling into his hand, "Now for the Strantholos Dome spell you need to make the following movement" he instructed.

Hermione and Neville quickly stood drawing their wands and making the movement.

"You're only 17 though, you can't have a Mastery in Duelling Magic. There isn't even such a thing" Hermione argued.

Ardex snorted "There is in America" he pointed out "And the Americans are a lot more advanced that the British. Harper and I may seem advanced, but that's because we grew up in America".

Hermione nodded, accepting his explanation and watched as he and Harper made the correct wand movement again.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Now students, we have an exciting event tonight" Flitwick said excitedly as the deserts finished "Mr Charles Potter has challenged Mr Ardex Lyccus to a duel".

Ardex and Harper smirked as Dumbledore's face fell and became stormy.

"Mr Lyccus' conditions were simply that it would be in front of you all tonight" Flitwick continued as he waved his wand and caused the house tables to move backwards and a duelling platform to appear in the middle of the hall. "Would Mr Potter and Mr Lyccus please join me on the platform?"

Ardex stood and moved towards the platform jumping up onto it.

"Now, now" Dumbledore said quickly standing up "There is no need for this".

"Actually there is Headmaster" Ardex interrupted "Potter has insulted a Protectorate of my House and threatened me. I am overjoyed to accept his challenge".

"Mr Potter" Flitwick called out not seeing Charles as he climbed onto the Platform.

Charles stood up quickly and marched over to the platform heaving himself onto it.

"Mr Potter, Mr Lyccus!" Dumbledore said sternly "Please sit down, this duel will not be happening".

"I'm afraid you do not have that authority Headmaster" Flitwick argued "If a duel was declared the duel must happen".

Flitwick turned back to the boys "Are you both ready?" he asked them, at their nods he nodded as well moving backwards and jumping onto a chair nearby so he could see.

"If neither of you have a problem I will be the Judge, is this alright?" he asked.

"No" Potter said instantly "I call for Head Auror Potter to be the Judge".

Ardex rolled his eithers "I call for Professor Flitwick to be the Judge based on my opponent's selection of a biased Judge".

Flitwick nodded "Mr Lyccus' concerns are valid. Mr Potter your request is denied".

He bowed to them both "If you will shake hands then we can begin".

He watched as neither boy offered his hand to the other.

"Very well" he said "Move to your positions please".

As the two reached their positions Ardex raised his wand and called out to the roof "Lady Hogwarts, please raise the duelling shields".

People gasped as a Golden Dome formed around the platform.

Flitwick shook off his shock quickly "Bow" he ordered.

As the two gave each other barely there bows he rolled his eyes "On the count of Three then".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	18. 18: Ardex VS Charles

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**Can I just remind people that this is still only Day 1 of class. Meaning their second day at Hogwarts, including the sorting feast.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"One"

Ardex just stood there as Charles got into a duelling stance.

"Two"

An evil smirk grew across his face making Charles pale slightly

"Three"

He blinked.

"**STUPEFY!"** Charles screamed pointing his wand at Ardex.

Ardex stepped to the side to avoid the red beam of light.

"**STUPEFY. STUPEFY. STUPEFY!" **Charles cried repetitively.

Ardex flicked his wand casting a basic shield charm to block them.

"Like father like son" Ardex called out flicking his wand at Charles a small white flash the only warning as Charles' began to grow longer rapidly "Don't stand still" he ordered.

He rolled his eyes "Here let me help with that" he offered **"Calvorio"**.

A red orb of light struck Charles in the face.

Ardex smirked as Charles's hair kept growing **"Accio Charles' hair"** he said simply.

Charles' hair fell out and fled towards Ardex who burnt it.

Charles whimpered as his hand flew to his now bald head.

A snarl twisted his face as he pointed his wand at Ardex **"Petrificus Totalus!" ** He screamed.

Ardex just waved his wand deflecting the spell away.

"Stop using baby spells" Ardex demanded "Duel me like the man you claim to be".

Charles glared and screamed **"Sectumsempra!"**

Ardex's smirk fell as he had to roll out of the way of the white jet of light "Someone been getting spells from Daddy have they?" he taunted.

"**Bol'zhar" **he cast at Charles.

The crowd gasped as a small arrow of fire darted across the platform hitting Charles in the chest causing him to scream in pain as fire burst across his body forcing him to his knees.

A twist of Ardex's wrist extinguished the fire as Ardex smirked at Charles who staggered to his feet.

"**Bombarda Maxima!"** Charles cried, the white ball of light streaking across to Ardex.

The explosion made the crowd cover their ears as they stared in horror at the smoke where Ardex stood.

"**FORZABISCIA ARIA!"** rang out across the hall.

The crowd gasped and a few students screamed as the smoke began to swirl quickly bursting up in the form of a giant snake, its head passing through the golden dome surrounding the duellists.

"_STRIKE HIM!"_ Ardex hissed angrily as he waved his wand towards a trembling Charles.

Dumbledore shot to his feet as the smokey snake hissed at Charles threateningly, he waved his wand at the snake a dart of yellow light flying out and hitting it.

The snake recoiled away as Ardex spun around his wand thrusting out at the Headmaster.

The air snake recovered quickly and darted towards Dumbledore making him be thrown backwards as the construct of compressed air struck him.

Ardex spun around again his wand aiming at Charles again.

"_Constrict"_ he ordered the snake, who spun around and darted Charles.

Charles stumbled backwards as the snake dove at him shrinking as it flew towards him, **"Protego" **he whimpered.

The snake passed straight through the shield and wrapped around Charles, stopping him from being able to move.

Ardex smirked **"STUPIFY MAXIMA!"** he yelled his wand aimed at Charles.

The thick beam of red light shot towards Charles.

Charles glowed red for a moment as the snake disappeared before being thrown back into the golden dome and collapsing to the floor.

Ardex bowed deeply to Flitwick as the dome surrounding the platform faded.

He turned to look directly James.

"Warn your son against calling people 'Mud-Bloods' for me will you?" he asked sarcastically "I may not let him live next time".

He stepped off the platform and smirked as Harper was instantly at his side, Hermione and Neville moments behind him.

His smirk grew as he led them from the Great Hall, the students parting before them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You're a show-off" Harper declared as he glared at his husband.

Ardex shrugged as he once again threw himself onto the couch in Harper's suite "You knew that when you married me" he reminded him.

Harper rolled his eyes and settled onto the couch against Ardex's side.

"That was amazing!" Hermione exclaimed when she realized they weren't going to keep talking "You were so calm and you pulled off those spells so easily! I've never even heard of that spell!"

Ardex grinned proudly "That's because I invented it" he admitted.

Hermione's jaw dropped "You said they were family magicks though" she said shocked.

Ardex nodded "They are, when I'm finished making them I tie them to the Family" he explained.

He grinned again as a light turned on in Hermione's eyes.

"Can I assume you want to know more?" he asked smugly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ardex didn't miss the stares as they entered the Great Hall the next morning.

"Seems like you have a couple of fans" Harper muttered as they passed some swooning girls.

Ardex snorted as they headed down to the head of the table "You're just jealous" he pointed out.

Harper shrugged as he sat down in the Gryffindor Heir's seat "I've got a fancier chair than you" he argued pettily "And why would I be jealous?"

"Because you don't want anyone else staring at your property"

They all stared at Neville in shock.

"You need to talk more often Neville" Ardex said slowly "Especially if you keep your loyalties to me".

Neville shook his head "You get Hermione" he pointed out "It's only fair that I go with Harper".

Ardex pouted as he glared at Harper "You've got to stop stealing my people" he muttered making Harper snort "Neville, take a note" he ordered "Dex is a big cry baby".

Neville chuckled "I'll remember that" he agreed being eyeing the still pouting Ardex "Although forgive me if I try not to remind him of it, I can't duel that well".

Ardex smirked evilly "Who said I would duel you?" he asked cryptically.

Harper shuddered, which confused Hermione and Neville.

"Don't piss of Dex. I may enjoy one or two pranks, but Dex is just cruel" he explained making Ardex smirk again.

Hermione frowned "You shouldn't be pranking people" she scolded.

Ardex raised his eyebrow "Watch" he ordered before looking over his shoulder.

Hermione frowned as Draco Malfoy approached the Slytherin Heir's seat at the head of the table and dramatically sat down in it.

"My seat" she heard Ardex mutter before Draco leapt from the seat with a yelp.

Hermione's jaw dropped as Draco jumped up onto the Slytherin table, now wearing a tight neon green leotard and a silver turban.

She couldn't hold back her giggles as Draco started jerking his hips singing.

"I want your body, mind, soul, et cetera. And one day you will see, you should give it to me"

Ardex turned to her grinning smugly "I'm not cruel" he denied "I'm fully justified".

Harper rolled his eyes as Draco kept singing the Muggle song.

"No, the cruel part is that this is being photographed and the pictures are being sent straight to the Daily Prophet" he pointed out.

Ardex looked hurt and placed his hand over his heart "I would never do something like that" he denied "That is so cruel".

The four friends lost it at that and joined in with the rest of the Great Hall laughing.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	19. 19: Dark or Light?

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Dex, what is Harper doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

Dex looked up from his essay with a frown.

He watched as Harper sat down in the centre of a ring of candles.

"Purification ritual" he answered simply before looking back down and continuing to write.

"What is he purifying?" Hermione asked confused.

Dex sighed and pushed his essay away looking up to Hermione and Neville who were watching Harper with interest "His magic" he answered "In the Wiccan world Pyrokinetics are dangerous, because they are especially susceptible to the darker side of their power, their power is too easy to misuse, and it is hard to stop from acting on its own".

Hermione frowned "What do you mean?" she asked her eyes still locked on Harper.

Dex watched as the candles lit themselves and the fire danced between the candles.

"You remember what happened today after potions?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded.

**0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0**

"**Oi Lyccus!" a voice drawled.**

**The four friends paused and looked behind them to where Malfoy was approaching with a dark look on his face.**

"**What Malfoy?" Harper asked.**

**Malfoy sneered at him before turning to Dex "I'm Draco Malfoy" he introduced "And I'M the Slytherin Prince" he claimed "You have no right to that title".**

**Dex rolled his eyes "I'm more Slytherin than you could ever be" he said coldly, his voice shifting into a slight hiss.**

**Malfoy shuddered and paled at the hiss in Dex's voice "I am the rightful Prince" he snarled, regaining some of his previous confidence.**

**Dex snorted stepping forward, ignoring how Malfoy's posse gripped their wands tighter "And yet you approach me in the middle of a crowed corridor, how very **_**Gryffindor**_** of you" he said smirking.**

**Malfoy's wand snapped up pointing at Dex "How dare you!" he snapped.**

**Dex's smirk grew "What? How dare I point out that you are the Ron Weasley of Slytherin?" he asked innocently ignoring said Weasley's cry of outrage "How can I be the only one to notice the similarities between you? You're both loud, lazy braggarts who are riding on other people's fame, falsely believing that they are entitled to something they aren't".**

**Malfoy opened his mouth as his face twisted into a dark glare.**

"**In fact, you are both hypocrites too" Dex cut him off his smirk becoming predatory "Isn't the Malfoy family motto 'jamais s'incliner'? In English that translates into 'Never bow'" he said, his voice just loud enough to carry through-out the corridor to everyone. "And yet both you and your father bow down to that pathetic Dark Lord and kiss his robes" Dex suddenly declared his wand appearing in his hand as he grabbed Malfoy's wrist and pulled.**

**Malfoy's robe sleeve fluttered to the ground as the cutting curse hit it, baring the Dark Mark displayed on his arm.**

**Everyone stared at the two.**

"**A true Slytherin would never bow" Dex snarled out "And would definitely never allow themselves to be branded like cattle".**

**Malfoy tugged his arm back and raised his wand again his mouth opening.**

**A burst of fire shot past Dex and set Malfoy's robes on fire making him scream. Dex spun around to see Harper standing there, his body encased in flame.**

"**Relax" Dex ordered him ignoring Malfoy's screams.**

**Dex raised his empty hand pointing at Harper, a bolt of silver lightning arced out of his finger out to hit Harper, causing the flames surrounding him to vanish as his shoulders relax and the fury left his eyes.**

**He turned back to Malfoy and flicked his wand at him, a jet of water spraying out and knocking Malfoy down the hall as people dodged out of the way.**

**Dex turned around and re-joined Harper as the four friends kept walking down the corridor.**

**0-0-0-End Flashback-0-0-0**

Dex nodded as well "Harper's inner fire escaped his control when he saw me getting threatened like that by Malfoy" he explained "His anger stopped him from being able to stop it, and the fire couldn't be put out when the anger was fuelling it. I had to calm him before he could put it out".

Hermione nodded in understanding but it was Neville who spoke "So, he's doing a Purification Ritual to cleanse the dark taint that his lapse in control gave him?"

Dex and Hermione smiled at Neville proudly "Exactly" he agreed "I don't have to do one because I used my Pathokinesis to calm him and stop him from doing an evil act".

Neville frowned "But if Malfoy had killed or was going to kill, wouldn't he had been doing good by stopping it?" he asked curiously.

Dex shook his head waving his finger at them both "Ah ah ah" he said scolding them teasingly "We can't think like that. It's not our place to Judge people like that, taking revenge is not something that is ours to do, that's Karma's job".

Hermione was the one to frown this time "But you pranked Malfoy earlier and he hadn't done anything" she pointed out.

Dex looked at her smugly "That was Wizarding Magic" he corrected "Wizarding Magic isn't good or evil, it's the intent behind the spell that does it. Wiccan Magic is connected directed to the Powers that Be, if you follow the darker path your powers become dark, even if it's done for the right reasons".

Hermione tore her eyes away from Harper who was now surrounded by flames completely "But the Dark Arts" she argued.

Dex shook his head "Are called 'Dark' incorrectly" he corrected again "What people call 'Dark Magic' is just Chaos magic. Since it's based on emotions it's more dangerous. Light magic is Order Magic, no emotions needed, strict and exact" he explained.

Hermione stared at him "So the Dark Arts?" she asked curiously.

"Black Magic actually" Harper's voice said as he stood, the fire gone.

He waved his wand and the candles flew back into the box they came from and returned to the shelf. "Black magic are truly evil spells, spells that were invented for the sole purpose of evil. Spells that require soul magic, or sacrifices" he explained "It corrupts you, NEVER use it" he said sternly "Not even as a last resort, if you do it once you will do it again".

Hermione frowned at the sad looks on their faces "What happened?" she asked carefully.

Harper sighed and threw himself next to Dex on the couch, curling against him.

"The only other person with Dual-Cores we've met" Dex said slowly "We trained under her for a while, she's actually the one that pushed us together as a couple. Her husband was a Wiccan witch, she used Black Soul Magic to try tie his life to hers after he almost died. The spell asked for a sacrifice though, 13 pure souls on Halloween, she successfully cast the spell, but then she started digging deeper in Black Magic".

Harper growled lightly and his face darkened "She found more rituals, and explained to herself, that the life sacrifices made to increase her power was for the 'Greater Good', that one sacrifice now would give her the power to save lives. She finally found a spell to double her power, but it required two virgin soulmates" he explained.

Hermione and Neville's eyes widened as they darted between the two "We barely escaped, we went to the Charmed Ones for help and they vanquished her, even they almost lost" Dex continued "And the Charmed Ones are the strongest Good Witches in the world. Her husband had to offer to channel their spell to kill her, because they both had to die at the same time to die completely".

Hermione looked at their pale faces and silently swore to herself that she would never look twice at a book on Black magic.

Dex sighed before he dragged Harper to his feet and a fake grin grew on his face "Let's go check out that room Moony told us about, it should give us a safe place to train you two" he said looking at Hermione and Neville.

Hermione forced a smile onto her face, she didn't want to learn after that story, but spotting the haunted looks in Harper and Dex's eyes she knew they needed to do something.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	20. 20: Shocks

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**I apologize if it seems like I'm ignoring this story. Each time I write I feel myself making Harry a little darker than he should be. That's actually why I started Hungry like a Wolf, so I could get the Dark-Harry out of my system. So I'm not ignoring this story, but I won't be updating daily like I used to be, still hopefully multiple times a week, but not as often.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione frowned as Harper muttered "And now it's my turn to impress the masses".

Harper stepped backwards spinning around his wand up and moving.

Several red jets of light smashed into the purple dome he had summoned.

"What do you want Potter?" Harper asked, his voice indicating he was bored.

Hermione watched as Charles Potter stood there with his posse glaring at Harper.

"I want your little boyfriend" Potter snarled gesturing to where Dex was standing.

"I'm flattered Potter" Dex drawled "But you're not my type, and I'm very much happy with my current relationship".

Potter sneered "You think you're funny don't you? It makes sense you would be dating a Mud-Blood" he said pointing at Hermione.

Dex's hand shot up a jet of blue light darting out and moving through the shield and striking Potter.

"I thought I ordered you not to say that word again" Dex said darkly as large pimples began popping up over Potter's face.

Potter whimpered as he waved his wand casting counter-spells until he finally got rid of the pimples.

"What do you want Potter?" Harper asked again, his wand still holding the dome up.

Potter sneered again "I want Lyccus to pay for humiliating me".

Harper scoffed "You want to make Dex suffer by attacking him again and having him humiliate you again? It's obvious where the brains in the family went".

Potter glared at him "Lyccus cheated" he exclaimed.

Harper nodded "Which is why you attacked him from behind with multiple people against just him" he confirmed.

Potter flushed as the crowd murmured in agreement. "I can take him on my own" Potter claimed.

"Which is why he kicked your arse easily when you duelled on Monday" Harper agreed.

"You think you're so smart don't you Harry No-Name" Potter snarled at him.

Harper sighed "Harper Gryffindor, but you can call me Lord" Harper corrected him "And yes, I'm a lot smarter than you, and I can kick your arse even quicker than Dex did" he claimed as he lowered the shield surrounding them.

Dex stepped forward slightly so he was standing in front of and between Hermione and Neville while Potter flushed at the laughing crowd.

"**Stupefy!"** Potter yelled.

Harper yawned as he swatted away the spell as he muttered something under his breath his wand flicking at Potter.

Potter snarled at him **"Diffindo!"** he shouted.

Everyone laughed as the spell backfired and Potter's uniform pants fell down as they were cut.

"**Aguamenti" **Harper drawled still sounded bored.

Water burst from his wand tip and drenched Potter.

"Oh no" Potter taunted "I'm all wet".

Harper smirked **"Glacius"** he said.

A small white mist sprayed from his wand, when it hit Potter it froze the water on him.

Harper slowly put his wand back in his arm sheath as he studied the frozen form of Potter "I learned those spells when I was 13" he informed him "Imagine how deadly the ones I learn now are".

Harper turned and walked back to them "It's lunch, shall we?" he asked with a bored look on his face.

Without words the four friend left the corridor.

"We do this a lot don't we?" Dex whispered "Defeat someone in the hallway then turn and walk out silently together".

Hermione giggled "Three times in three days" she confirmed.

"I can't wait till Potter Senior comes after me" Harper muttered "I can't wait to kick his arse again".

"I would like the opportunity to duel Lord Black" Dex said in agreement "You can just tell that Potter will bring his old partner in before he goes after you".

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him "Attacking an Auror is illegal, especially the Head Auror" he pointed out.

"Potter Senior is no longer the Head Auror" Harper corrected "He attacked us three times. Granted one of them was during a tournament duel so it doesn't matter that the spell he used was borderline dark. But he still attacked us three times. In exchange for not suing the Ministry he got demoted".

Hermione frowned "How come this wasn't in the Prophet?" she asked curiously.

Harper smirked "Because the Potter and the Malfoy families own leading shares in the Prophet, meaning that he's been buying them off so they wouldn't post about him".

"Which is why the Prophet hasn't mentioned Malfoy having a Dark Mark" Neville realised as they entered the Great Hall.

"Exactly" Dex agreed "And since Dumbledore can't expel someone for having a Dark Mark nothing will happen officially".

"You don't like Dumbledore do you?" Hermione asked them as they sat down in their usual seats.

Harper waved his hand and set up some privacy spells before answering "I hate the bastard" he admitted "He was going to steal my magic and give it to Charles because he thought Charles was the one who vanquished Voldemort".

Hermione's jaw dropped "But he's Dumbledore! He wouldn't do something like that!" she exclaimed.

"He's Dumbledore" Dex mimicked "He's also corrupt" he snapped "He may not be doing it on purpose, but he's fallen from the Light. He does evil things and claims they are for the Greater Good".

Hermione stared at them both in shock.

"They are right Mione" Neville said slowly "Dumbledore is losing it".

Hermione looked at Neville her mouth still open.

"He's getting old" Harper said "He wants to stay in the spotlight. He's getting away with too many things because he's Dumbledore and he works for the Greater Good".

"But" Hermione stuttered out "He's the Light Lord".

Harper shook his head "He may have been, but he's not Light anymore. He may not be Evil but he's not good either".

"Who do you think spread the rumour about Slytherin being evil?" Dex asked her "Who passes laws weakening the British magical world?"

"But" Hermione stuttered out again.

Harper drew his wand and flicked it at Hermione, a grey mist came out of his wand and hovered in front of her before turning black.

"You're better at 'Dark' magic than you are at Light magic" Harper said. "You're an emotional person, so chaos magic works better for you".

"Dumbledore would have you sent to Azkaban as a Dark Witch" Dex explained "All Chaos magic is, is more powerful than Order magic. Most of the older families also have affinities as Chaos Wizards. The Potters are usually Order Wizards".

Hermione gasped in understanding "And Chaos magic is classed as Dark Magic" she blurted.

Harper nodded "And it has been since Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald" he agreed "Dumbledore argued that Grindelwald was a Dark Wizard because of his affinity for Chaos Magic. By that argument he got Chaos Magic classified as Dark. In fact, Dumbledore directly lead Voldemort to become a Dark Lord" Harper added.

Hermione's jaw dropped "That's impossible!" she snapped "I refuse to believe it".

Harper raised his eyebrow at her "Do the research" he ordered her "Tom Riddle fought for equality, and Dumbledore argued against him. Dumbledore targeted Riddle while Riddle was still in Hogwarts and soon after the Dark Lord Voldemort appeared".

Hermione stared at all three of them "Neville?" she asked weakly.

Neville sighed "I don't know about his connection to You-Know-Who" he admitted "But Dumbledore is definitely not the good guy he claims to be".

Hermione stared at him then stood "I'm going to the library" she announced.

"Good on you" Dex said "Be sure to check the laws that were proposed around the time that Tom Riddle left Hogwarts" he instructed.

Hermione glared at him before swinging her bag onto her shoulder and storming off.

"I love that girl" Neville blurted "But she has to learn not everything books or people in charge say is true".

"Have you tried telling her that Neville?" Harper asked "I'm pretty sure she would listen to you".

Neville blushed "You know how I get tongue tied around her".

Dex eyed Neville for a moment "Alright" he exclaimed jumping to his feet "I'll tell her for you".

"What?" Neville yelped as he watched Dex stride off after Hermione.

Harper caught Neville's sleeve as he stood and tugged him back down.

"He's just teasing" Harper told him "He's going to make sure Hermione finds the right books. He likes her too much to let her remain under the old coot's thumbs".

Neville looked at him suspiciously before sighing and continuing to eat.

"If she yells at me I'm going to kill you" he muttered making Harper chuckle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	21. 21: Discovery

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997**

"_Parseltongue"_

**Sorry this took so long, I'm having a lot of trouble planning how I want this to go, I've got so many ideas for the sudden attack Harper and Dex will be doing against Dumbledore that I'm having trouble picking just one.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione glared at Dex as he slid into the chair opposite hers at the Library table.

She ignored him as he eyed up the pile of books in front of her "You wasted no time" Dex muttered before pulling out an essay and starting to work on it.

"Hello Luna" Dex said suddenly making Hermione jump and look around "How have the Nargles been lately?" he asked curiously.

Hermione frowned at him before jumping again as Luna appeared out of the rows of the library and sitting next to him.

"I'm fine Dex, they aren't acting any differently" Luna said seriously.

Dex growled lightly and looked up "Have you tried an Anti-Nargle spell on your trunk?" he asked her.

Luna pouted "I haven't found one yet" she admitted.

Dex frowned "I'll see what I can do" he decided making Luna beam at him.

"How do you two know each other?" Hermione asked, Dex had been spending all his time with her, Neville, and Harper.

Dex looked at her "We don't" he said confused "We both knew we would though".

Luna nodded to her "I've been looking forward to some of the things we'll be doing" she admitted "However I think that you need to switch the target from the Flittering Rurkswaxes to the Slimefilled Slitchersnots" she said turning to Dex who blinked at her.

Hermione was about sigh in relief that Dex was normal when he replied "I was going to change the target to the Grumbling Hitcherballs but I see where you are coming from" he said slowly "Like tearing the Band-Aid off quickly then?"

"Uh Hi" Hermione snapped making them turn to her "Listen Luna, you're a nice girl and all but those things don't exist, and I think it's nice Dex to act like that, but don't encourage her".

Luna and Dex blinked at her before looking at each other.

"Should we tell her about the approaching Slitchersnots Dex?" Luna asked slowly.

Dex looked back at Hermione and studied her "I don't think you should" he finally answered "She needs actual proof before she'll believe you".

Luna nodded "Hermione, soon a pack of wild Slitchersnots will attack you" she warned her.

Hermione glared at them both "If you aren't going to help me with this then you can just leave" she snapped.

Luna shrugged and raised her wand **"Accio Wizengamot Laws: Passed and Failed 1900's edition"** she incanted and then caught the book when it came flying to her and handed it to Hermione.

"Page 887 is a good place to start" Dex said casually as Luna stood and wandered off.

Hermione glared at him again for good measure before quickly finding the page he told her.

Her jaw dropped as she read what was written "Proposed by Lord Slytherin" she said aloud "All Witches or Wizards of Muggle Birth are to be taken and given to Magical families to further separate the Muggles from our World" Hermione frowned as she kept reading and her eyes looked up at Dex in shock "But Dumbledore opposed this" she said shocked "And those that supported are all Death Eaters".

Dex shrugged before reaching out and pointing further down the page.

Hermione read over that law as Luna returned with a newspaper "Proposed by Albus Dumbledore" she said "All Wizards and Witches attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without Magical Parental Guardians fall under the authority of the Headmaster as their Magical Guardian".

She looked up as Luna shoved the newspaper under her nose and her eyes widened as she caught the title. She instantly noticed the date on the newspaper and then checked the date the law was passed.

"He passed the law to get at their fortune" she gasped out shocked.

"Yup" Dex agreed as Luna shoved another newspaper under Hermione's nose "That boy's father was a Wizard, and had died two months before the law was proposed. He became the Heir's magical guardian while his Muggle Mother had no authority over him in the magical world. He married him off when he was 16 to a family that he controlled, the marriage contract forced him to impregnate her. Then he had him killed him while the baby was still developing".

Hermione looked up at Dex in shock "He could marry me off if he wanted to" she said softly.

Dex smirked "As a Protectorate of my houses he can't" he corrected "I'm your Magical Guardian".

Hermione looked down in shock "What else has he done?" she asked carefully.

Dex leaned forward shoving a parchment under her nose and muttered a spell pointing his wand at the book then at the parchment.

Hermione's eyes widened as the parchment suddenly started filling itself with paragraphs. "Any paragraph that mentions Dumbledore's name will appear on the parchment" Dex explained "A new parchment will appear when this one runs out".

Hermione's jaw dropped as she read some of the laws he had either passed himself or gotten others to pass and her eyes widened even further at some of the laws he had fought against.

"We have to stop him" she said softly.

"We plan to Hermione" Luna said seriously "If he continues on his path he'll destroy Magic".

Hermione looked up at Luna in shock "He'll lead the push to have Magic revealed to Muggles" Luna continued "And then the other Magical worlds will be discovered".

Dex nodded as he watched her "And when the Mortals see the downfalls of NOT having Magic, they will become jealous" he explained "And when faced with creatures like Demon, Dementors, Lethifolds they will be frightened. In their opinion it will be best to kill them before they get killed, that will grow from just killing dangerous creatures to killing those that COULD kill them, like Wizards and Witches. Phoenixes and Unicorns will be harvested for their healing properties, and those creatures that can't be used will be exterminated".

Hermione stared at him in shock "And the Magical races WON'T win" Dex added "When the Mortals declare war it will be too late, we won't be prepared for it, and the Magical race can't join forces to fight back either".

Hermione whimpered at that thought and closed the book and gathered the parchments containing the laws and shoved them into her bag before turning back to Dex with a fire in her eyes "You're taking down Dumbledore aren't you" she accused.

Dex nodded slowly "We're starting with Dumbledore" he admitted.

Hermione nodded and stood "When you and Harper have your next planning session let me know, I'll be there" she declared.

Dex nodded again "Tonight in Harper's room" he said casually.

Hermione nodded to him and turned to leave "Also Neville has a huge crush on you, ask him to Hogsmeade next weekend" Dex added.

Hermione's jaw dropped again and she whirled around to see Luna blinking at her innocently without Dex.

"I'm going to kill him" she muttered.

"After you ask Neville out" Luna corrected.

Hermione glared at her before nodding "After I ask Neville out" she agreed.

"Dinner is still running if you want to ask him now" Luna offered.

Hermione nodded and turned and stormed out of the Library.

"She's gone now" Luna said slowly making Dex stick his head out from under the library table.

"Now she's gone does this mean we get to take out the Slitchersnots?" Dex asked her.

Luna thought about it for a moment before nodding "They'll target us since she's not here and I don't feel like being bullied this year" she agreed.

Dex scowled "You should get bullied at all" he said darkly.

Luna shrugged "What's a Seer to do?" she asked dismissively.

Dex grinned evilly "I've always been fond of this spell" he said before spinning and deflecting the incoming spell and transfiguring the attacking Slytherin into a sheep.

Luna removed her wand from her ear and charmed the shocked Slytherin's wool pink "I agree" she admitted "I think I need to test some spells and find my favourite" she said eyeing the remaining human Slytherins who were fanning out to surround them.

"I think this is because I humiliated Draco" Dex said casually "These students all have Dark Marks".

Luna shrugged "Is the Incontinence Curse a flick and a jab or a flick and a point?" she asked instead.

Dex smirked "Point" he explained "And you can use the point to start the 'Burning Pee Curse' as well".

Luna grinned and him before eyeing the Slytherins and raising her wand.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	22. 22: Nexus

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997 who for some reason was unable to read this chapter so I apologize in advance.**

"_Parseltongue"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Come on you two, we need to get going" Luna announced as she appeared behind the four friends silently.

Hermione glared at the blonde witch as she clutched her chest in fright "Where are we going?" she demanded.

Harper and Dex both froze then looked at each other "To the Room" Harper answered "I'll accept no arguments, go".

"But" Neville stuttered.

"Neville mate" Dex said "I'm glad you're starting to stand up for yourself, but this is the worst possible time alright?" he turned to Hermione "Ask the Room for a TV showing the Great Hall, you don't want to miss this".

Hermione and Neville looked like they wanted to argue but Harper cut them off "Listen, with what is about to happen we want you three somewhere safe" he explained "I know you've only really known Luna for two weeks now, but she and Dex know what they are talking about. Go" he ordered.

Dex nodded "Everything is going according to plan" he said cryptically before grinning at them "Ask the Room for Popcorn too" he said "And don't let your wands leave your hands until you enter the Room" he added seriously before he and Harper turned and ran down the corridor.

Hermione turned to glare at Luna before sighing "I can't believe I'm about to say this but I trust you" she told Luna "Let's go Neville".

Luna just smiled happily as she skipped after them her wand hidden up her sleeve.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione looked around the Room of Requirement impressed.

Her eyes widened as she saw the huge ceiling to floor TV that made up the entire wall.

She allowed Luna and Neville to lead her over to the small couch. She sat down next to Neville with Luna on her other side as she stared at the screen as she saw Harper and Dex entering the Great Hall.

"Banana?" Luna asked her offering her the yellow fruit.

Hermione blinked in confusion at the small table in front of them, covered in bowls of popcorn, pumpkin juice, bananas and muffins.

"I didn't ask for bananas or muffins" Hermione blurted out.

"I did" answered Luna and Neville at once.

Luna pealed the banana as Neville blushed and grabbed a muffin.

Hermione's next question was cut off as she stared in shock at Harper and Dex.

They had somehow moved the four large tables to the sides of the room and now stood opposite each other in the centre of the room.

A huge ball of blue and red runes floated between them slowing rotating.

"This Hermione; Neville; Luna; and Luna's Bananas, is the Hogwarts Ward Nexus" Dex explained turning to face the wall, somehow knowing exactly what wall they were looking through.

Harper blinked at the wall in confusion before shrugging and waving to them and turning back to the Ward Nexus.

"The blue runes are active wards" Dex continued "The red ones have been de-activated, and the flashing yellow ones are alarm wards that are going off. Each rune you see is just the naming rune".

At this Dex stepped forward and pressed a flashing yellow rune then gripped it and pulled.

Like he was pulling open a drawer a sequence of flashing runes opened out from the Nexus just as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

"Huh" Dex said loudly "Harper, we need to call in some help, Dumbledore let a fully grown insane Basilisk roam the school and it's still alive".

Harper looked over from the sequence he was inspecting "Dumbledore has also cast 78 Memory charms this year alone" he told Dex.

The sound of spluttering drew their attention towards the Great Hall doors.

"This room is out of bounds" Dex said raising his eyebrow at the men standing in the doorway.

Hermione gasped as the men stepped forward and she was able to see them.

Minister Fudge and Umbridge were looking gleeful as they stared at the seemingly calm Dumbledore. Madame Bones followed Lucius Malfoy into the Hall trailed by several Aurors.

"Ah! Madame Bones!" Harper exclaimed as he saw her "Are you here to confiscate the Dark Artefacts in the school?"

"Dark Artefacts?" Madame Bones asked him suspiciously.

Harper nodded and turned back to the Nexus pulling out a Rune Sequence "There's quite a list" he said over his shoulder "Although, luckily Mr Malfoy has five on him at the moment so you can get those quickly".

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Malfoy's hand drift down to his cane, which she was certain held his wand from what she had seen of him before.

"Rubbish" Malfoy drawled "The boy knows why were are here and is trying to distract attention from his crimes".

Hermione watched as Harper snorted and flicked his wrist, his wand appearing in his hand **"Accio Dark Artefacts" **Harper said sounding bored.

Hermione giggled as Malfoy had to clutch at his robes to stop the objects he was holding from flying out.

"Harper 1, Death-Eaters 0" Harper scored aloud before moving back to the Wards.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore said darkly "Step away from the Wards. It is against school rules to touch them, worth an instant expulsion for doing so".

"Hogwarts Charter Rule 23, Section 2: When the Headmaster/mistress of Hogwarts is found to be corrupt then the Hogwarts Wards are to be purged and reset by the Founder's Heirs or the Hogwarts Heads of Houses" Dex called out from behind the Ward Nexus.

Madame Bones stepped back and talked quietly to her Aurors.

Hermione watched as one of them nodded and quietly ran out of the room.

"Do you have proof of Dumbledore's corruption?" Minister Fudge asked excitedly.

Dex walked around so he could see them "The Ward Nexus shows that he ignored the warnings of a Basilisk roaming the corridors, seven students were petrified and one disappeared" he explained.

Hermione gasped as Dumbledore's wand flew into his hand and was pointed at Dex in a second.

"**STUPEFY!" ** He yelled, the red jet of light streaming towards Dex.

"Hogwarts!" Dex cried as he pulled his wand.

A golden wall appeared between Dumbledore and Dex absorbing the spell.

"I'm am sorry Minister, but it seems these students have been confounded" Dumbledore explained as he turned to Minister Fudge.

"So there was no Basilisk?" Dex asked through the shimmering wall,

"Of course not" Dumbledore exclaimed "It was merely a student playing pranks".

"Explain that then" Harper ordered with a smirk as he pointed behind them.

Hermione screamed as she watched a huge snake sliding into the Great Hall.

"Don't worry, her eyes are closed" Dex called out as he watched the adults panic "Much like yours were Dumbledore".

A giggle escaped a horrified Hermione's mouth as she watched the adults stare at the huge Basilisk in shock.

She and the others all shuddered at the loud hissing noise that came from Dex's mouth as he spoke to it.

"So Dumbledore" Harper said casually as he walked over to scratch the Basilisk's jaw "What about the seven illegal dark artefacts you have in your office in plain sight?"

Dumbledore stared at them in shock while more Aurors poured into the Great Hall.

Dex and Harper both snorted as they all stumbled back at the sight of the huge snake and one fainted.

"Check" Harper announced "Your move Dumbledore".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	23. 23: Revolution

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997 who had actually emailed me back WHILE I was posting the last chapter.**

"_Parseltongue"_

**Okay people, Question Time.**

**Should the Final Battle take place at Hogwarts?  
I can swing it either way, but as much as some part of me says it has to happen at Hogwarts another part of me is arguing that Harper and Dex are going to make it into a proper SCHOOL and that they wouldn't prepare for the Final Battle to happen there instead of like Diagon Alley or the Ministry.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sirya darling" Harper said turning to the hulking basilisk behind him "Why don't you go hunt in the forest?"

Hermione watched from her seat in the Room of Requirement as the giant snake nodded her giant head and quickly left the Great Hall through the doors making the staring Aurors whimper slightly.

"ENOUGH!" roared Dumbledore his face turning a deep shade of red "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE THIS CHARADE!"

Hermione turned to stare at Luna in shock as the girl booed Dumbledore and threw her banana at the giant viewing screen bouncing it off his face.

"I don't have to explain myself" Luna said pouting as she caught her confused look before picking up another banana.

"Hogwarts? It's time" Dex ordered.

Hermione gasped as a pulse of magic shot through the castle bringing with it the feelings of joy, excitement and anticipation.

She watched excitedly the tables in the Great Hall creak and start forming a circle around the Nexus.

A squeak escaped her lips as she suddenly felt herself being squeezed through a tube before appearing sitting in one of the seats at the tables surrounding the Nexus.

Seconds later another pulse shot through the castle and the Great Hall was filled with students and staff all sitting there at their tables looking around in shock before locking onto the confrontation in the middle of the Hall.

"Aurors, stand down" Madame Bones ordered smoothly before moving forward towards Harper and Dex.

"Ardex Lyccus, I Lady Amelia Bones, Head of House Hufflepuff hereby appoint you my proxy in all matters relating to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Madame Bones said loudly, her voice carrying through the Hall.

Dex bowed to her slowly before he and Harper stepped forward pointing their wands at Dumbledore.

"By the Decree of the Four Founder's Heirs and of Lady Hogwarts herself Headmaster Dumbledore is found to be corrupt and is stripped of his position immediately, so mote it be" they declared.

The students and staff watched in awed shock as five transparent figures appeared in front of the boys.

The red lion roared and leapt at Dumbledore flying right through him.

The green snake hissed before copying the lion.

The yellow badger and the blue eagle did the same.

The ghost of a beautiful woman stood proudly before them "So mote it be" she said coldly before turning her back on Dumbledore and bowing to Harper and Dex.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" roared Dumbledore furiously as the Wards shifted away from him.

"Professor Evans" Harper called ignoring Dumbledore "Will you step forward please?"

As Lily moved to stand before them she sent a smirk at Dumbledore before turning to face the boys.

"As the Founder's Heirs we appoint you as Headmistress, with the approval of Lady Hogwarts and yourself will you accept?" Harper asked her formally.

The ghost now identified as Lady Hogwarts stepped forward and looked into Lily's eyes before nodding "You will be a grand Headmistress" she announced.

Lily bowed to the ghost before saying "I accept" in an emotional voice.

Lady Hogwarts bowed back and then vanished with the other animal spirits.

"Madame Bones" Dex called "Will you please arrest that man?" he requested pointing at Dumbledore "For multiple crimes against our students and society, many of which are still being documented".

Madame Bones just nodded and waved her hand at Dumbledore as she drew her wand "Aurors, bind this man immediately" she ordered.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen" Dumbledore said sadly before holding his hand up.

Fawkes flashed into the room and soared towards him, circling him to gliding over to land on Lily's shoulder.

"Fawkes has bound himself to the Hogwarts Albus, not you" Lily said sternly.

Dumbledore's wand flew back into his fingers as he pointed it at Harper.

"**Accio Elder Wand!"** Dex shouted his own wand pointing at Dumbledore instantly.

Dumbledore stared in shock as the fabled wand flew across the room to land safely in Dex's hand sparks shooting out from the tip.

Dex spun his own wand around and slipped it back into its sheath before turning the Elder Wand onto its old master.

With several muttered spells the Aurors had Dumbledore bound and stunned and were preparing to transport him to a holding cell.

"As Headmistress of Hogwarts I give permission for Amelia Bones to create a portkey to remove this dangerous criminal from Hogwarts grounds" Lily declared helpfully making Madame Bones smile at her in thanks before casting a spell at Albus making him pop away.

"Headmistress, shall we purge the Wards?" Harper asked smugly.

With a nod from Lily the three of them made a triangle around the Nexus before raising their wands and chanting something quietly.

Everyone was forced to look away as the Nexus began to glow painfully brightly before flaring and the light faded to its usual shade as several magical pulses emanated from the Nexus spreading through Hogwarts.

When the light cleared everyone looked around some noticing their neighbours were missing and that the Minister, Umbridge and Malfoy were all gone as well.

"Did Lady Hogwarts send them all to the same place?" Dex's voice cut through the silence "Because I'm pretty sure that Basilisks hunt with their eyes open".

Silence reigned again before a giggle escaped Hermione's mouth making everyone turn and stare at her as she blushed her hand clasping over her mouth.

"Madame Bones" Harper said with a bow "Thank you for your help here, we'll be in touch".

Madame Bones bowed back slightly to him and sent him a small smile "I await your message" she said simply before turning and marching her Aurors from the room.

Harper cleared his throat as the Rune Nexus vanished and he turned around looking over the students.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is going to go through a lot of changes this year" Harper announced "This school will once more become the best source of magical education in the world, a standard which has definitely slipped in the long period of time that Albus Dumbledore has taught here".

Dex stepped forward to stand beside him "As many of you would have noticed some of your classmates have vanished. Lady Hogwarts has kicked them from the school grounds for baring the Dark Mark, with the school Wards now fully active again we urge students to think twice about attacking other students, Lady Hogwarts will stop you and she will prevent you from being able to do it again" he explained loudly.

"Please return to your Common Rooms" Lily ordered "Breakfast tomorrow I will give an announcement about how things will be changing".

The students stared at the three people in shock while the staff looked on in mixed anger, eagerness, and horror.

"Excuse me Headmistress?" a dreamy voice called out across the quiet Hall as Luna stood slowly "But Lady Hogwarts stole my banana and I would appreciate it if she gave it back".

A flash appeared above her head a banana dropped into her outstretched hand "Thank you Lady Hogwarts" Luna said happily as she sat down, on Neville's lap this time and peeled the fruit eagerly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	24. 24: Seer's News

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997 who is actually going on holiday, meaning that any spelling errors will be my own fault. (More so than usual).**

"_Parseltongue"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A knocking on the door woke Harper up the next morning.

He tried to roll from the bed and sighed as Dex's arms tightened around his waist pulling him closer to him and not letting go.

"Dex, let me up" Harper said looking over his shoulder as the other boy.

Dex opened an eye and looked at him sleepily before grunting and burying his face in Harper's neck.

Harper sighed again as the knocking became louder.

"Dex" he said slowly "Let me up".

He let his head fall back to the pillow as Dex just held him tighter "One of those days is it Dex?" he asked rhetorically.

"Come in!" Harper called out as he pulled the blankets higher.

Hermione opened the door nervously and squeaked when she saw them in bed.

"It's okay Hermione" Harper said slowly "You can't see anything, and I can't get up yet, Dex is being clingy" he added.

Hermione looked confused while Dex growled into his neck.

"Uh, you asked Neville and I to meet you in your rooms before we went to breakfast so we could go down together" Hermione said slowly.

Harper nodded slowly "Alright, let me just curse Dex and we'll join you" he decided.

Hermione nodded and quickly closed the door as Dex raised his head and looked at him with betrayed eyes.

"You wouldn't" Dex mumbled tiredly.

Harper raised an eyebrow "I wouldn't?" he asked annoyed "Why ever not?"

"Phoebe says it means I had a premonition in my sleep that my subconscious remembers" Dex claimed with a yawn.

Harper snorted "Phoebe would say the sun shone out of your ass if it inconvenienced me in any way" he argued.

Dex groaned and buried his head back into Harper's neck.

"Christmas two years ago" he muttered "If I hadn't been clingy then you would be dead".

Harper rolled his eyes "One example doesn't mean anything" he pointed out.

"You laughed to Lily about this" Dex said annoyed "Then less than two hours later I pulled you away from an explosive potion".

Harry scoffed but was cut off by Dex "The day before we came here, I stopped you from setting yourself on fire".

Harry paused "Fine" he said slowly "But you have to follow me all day" he demanded "I'm not going with you anywhere".

Dex nodded against his neck "I follow you around all day anyway" he agreed.

"Can we get up now?" Harry asked slowly.

Dex sighed and rolled off him.

"You're so demanding" Dex muttered making him glare.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dex grinned at Hermione as she looked across the table to study him again.

"Can I help you?" he asked innocently.

"Everyone is talking about you two" Hermione blurted "They're all staring and you are sitting there arguing about pancakes!"

Dex's face grew dark "These are _not_ pancakes" he snapped poking at the brown lump on his plate "These are like the Anti-Christ of pancakes".

"So why are you eating them?" Neville asked confused from beside Hermione.

Dex grimaced "Because they are close enough" he muttered taking another bite.

He winked at Neville as Hermione just looked confused.

"Am I allowed to ask you about how long you were planning yesterday?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Since day one" Harper admitted from the head of the table "It's just a shame it took so long".

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded.

"We needed Fudge and Dumbledore" Dex interrupted "If Fudge was there when Dumbledore got slammed then Dumbledore can't claim something, because the Minister _and_ the Head of the DMLE both witnessed it".

"But Fudge always listens to Dumbledore" Neville said slowly "My Gran always rants about it".

Harper nodded "Fudge listens to those with money, power, or both" he agreed "Dumbledore has power and Malfoy has money. But we have both" he said gesturing between himself and Dex.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked around "You're bribing the Minister?" she exclaimed quietly "That's illegal!"

Dex shrugged "Malfoy was doing it" he countered "Dumbledore would throw a tantrum and remind everyone of his titles and deeds until those under his thumb pressured Fudge into obeying".

"What we are doing" Harper said slowly "Is one or two donations here and there. And if Fudge has somehow found the proof to prove his greatest fear that Dumbledore was building an army, then well we're innocent until proven guilty" he said with a shrug.

"And we can beat Veritaserum, so you can't prove it" Dex added with a smirk before pausing, "Mail is here" he added.

Hermione frowned as she looked up not seeing the owls swooping into the halls.

"No its" she began only for Luna to cut her off as she moved to sit down next to Dex.

"Dumbledore training an army from Hogwarts, Manipulations revealed" Luna said dreamily before squinting at the pancakes "Anti-Christ Pancakes" she said with a grimace "They'll do" she muttered as she began piling some on her plate.

"What is it with you seers and pancakes?" Harper muttered making Hermione's jaw drop "I can never make pancakes good enough for you".

"You're seers?" Hermione demanded looking between Dex and Luna in shock.

Dex smirked as her attention was distracted by the screech of owls as the mail swooped into the hall.

Dex reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll holding it above his head.

Hermione paid for her copy of the Daily Prophet and frowned at Dex.

"What are you doing?" she asked slowly.

Dex blinked at her for a moment before a large snowy owl dived him and snatched the letter from his hand.

"Thanks love!" Harper called out as the owl flew from the room.

Hermione's frowned deepened as she rolled open the Daily Prophet and read the headlines.

"Dumbledore training an army from Hogwarts, Manipulations revealed" she whispered before raising her head to glare at Luna who simply smiled at her.

"So Dex, do you?" Luna asked.

"No, he's" Dex replied.

"Really? I was"

"He's too"

"I didn't"

"I know"

"Should I?"

"Probably"

"What about?"

"He's good"

Hermione scowled as she developed a headache as her head darted between Dex and Luna as they spoke in half sentences.

"What are they doing?" she demanded of Harper.

"They know what the other is going to say before they finish saying it" Harper explained as he watching them in amusement "They say it saves time".

"I thought Luna and Dex only just met" Hermione asked confused.

"Actually I was referring to Seers in general" Harper explained.

"That makes no sense!" Hermione exclaimed frustrated.

"Just smile and nod Hermione" Neville said softly patting her hand "Just smile and nod".

Hermione glared at him.

"Is he?"

"He will"

"How will?"

"Harper says"

"Naturally"

"Indeed"

Harper sighed "There's no point trying to talk to them when they get like this" he muttered to Neville and Hermione "They'll have a day's worth of conversations in around five to ten minutes and then not speak to each other for the rest of the day".

"But that" Hermione began.

"Smile and nod Hermione" Neville interrupted "Don't tell a Seer they are wrong or they don't make sense, they just get worse".

"Any way" Harper began changing the subject "Dex and I are going to Gringotts this Hogsmeade Weekend so we'll be gone for most of the day" he informed them.

Neville's face lit up and he turned to Hermione "Ms Hermione Granger" he began formally "Would you do me the honour of going to Hogsmeade on a date with me this weekend?"

Hermione blushed and froze as she stared at the hopeful looking Neville.

With a squeak she nodded furiously "I would love to Neville" she said shocked before flinging herself forward and hugging the other teen.

"See I told you so" Luna said smugly.

"Only because you mentioned it" Dex argued back handing her some golden coins.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Luna countered innocently.

Dex narrowed his eyes "Don't make me set a Gloriom Hound on you" he threatened.

Luna smiled dreamily "Dave likes Strawberries" she said slowly.

Dex blinked in shock "I don't know why I didn't think of that before" he blurted.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	25. 25: The Stag and Hound

**I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Warnings: Violence. Language. Slash.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta AmeliaPond1997 who is actually going on holiday, meaning that any spelling errors will be my own fault. (More so than usual).**

"_Parseltongue"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dex groaned as Harper stood pushing back his plate.

"I'm not finished yet" he whined as his husband picked up his bag.

Harper shrugged at him "I am though" he said bluntly "And if you want to follow me then you've got to move by my schedule".

Dex glared lightly at him "You eat more than me" he muttered annoyed "You're just doing this to make me suffer".

Harper smirked at him "Yup" he admitted.

He sighed and quickly piled more Anti-Christ pancakes into his mouth and pushed his plate back.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and looked at Luna raising his eyebrow at her.

"He uses" Luna said.

Dex frowned "Mmph" he grunted making Hermione sigh in relief as he kept his mouth closed.

"That will" Luna agreed.

Dex nodded to her and rushed out after Harper.

"Anything important?" Harper asked as he caught up with him heading up the stairs.

Dex grunted again swallowing his mouthful with a grimace "The Hound breathes fire" he answered.

Harper frowned looking at him before shaking his head "Bloody Seers" he muttered.

Dex grinned at him "You'll see soon" he promised "But after the Hound arrives I get to have him".

Harper faltered "You're not getting a dog" he ordered.

Dex snorted "I AM a dog" he pointed out "Wolf Animagus remember?"

Harper opened his mouth to speak when Dex spun around his wand hidden behind his back.

Harper raised his eyebrow as James Potter stalked up the corridor towards the stairs they were standing on.

"He's a stag not a Hound" Harper corrected.

Dex smirked at him "He's a Hound" he pointed out as Sirius Black ran down the corridor to catch up to James.

"Remind you of anyone?" Harper muttered.

Dex snorted at the similarities between the two groups as James stopped at the base of the stairs glaring at them.

"Lord Black" James said loudly to his friend "It seems we have two Dark Wizards at Hogwarts".

He exchanged an amused glance with Harper.

"They do realise that we're standing just a little down the hall from the Great Hall right?" Harper asked him softly.

Dex shrugged uncaring "It just makes it funnier when they attack us" he pointed out.

Harper shot him an annoyed look "And you decided to _not_ tell me that I would be kicking my father's arse today?" he demanded.

Dex grinned at him "Happy Birthday!" he announced.

"It's not my birthday" Harper corrected him irritated.

"Excuse me!" James shouted regaining their attention.

"Crap" Dex muttered earning a look from Harper "Then this present is completely unrelated to my previous belief it was your birthday" he added digging into his pocket and chucking Harper a small box.

"Oi!" Sirius barked angrily at them.

"You thought it was my birthday?" Harper yelled making him cringe slightly "We've been together for how long and you thought it was my birthday?"

Dex winced "Oh come on!" he whined "This is better than when I bought you a different gift for everyday of the week because I couldn't remember what day our anniversary was on!"

"_Today_ is our anniversary" Harper snapped.

Dex winced again "I tried!" he exclaimed "I got the day right at least!"

"OI!" James roared making them turn and look at him.

"If you don't mind we're having a conversation here" Dex said loudly.

"Actually I'm yelling at you for being a lousy husband" Harper corrected him.

"I'm not a lousy husband" Dex argued "I actually care about our relationship more than you do!"

"Bullshit!" Harper shouted "I'm the one who has to do all the work to keep us together!"

Dex snorted loudly "All you care about is sex!" he snapped.

Harper rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, because enjoying having sex with my husband is a bad thing" he agreed sarcastically "Better than spending nights working on a new spell forgetting to take care of yourself, without me you would have died working years ago!"

"Uh huh, and you wouldn't have survived on the streets longer than a year!" Dex yelled.

"Stunning" Harper snarked.

"Fine!" Dex shouted.

"Fine!" Harper agreed.

As one the two teenagers spun to face the confused James and Sirius, red jets of light striking the two adults making them drop to the floor.

The gathered crowds stood there shocked as the two teenagers turned back to each other.

"Beautiful" Harper exclaimed as he pulled a small crystal from the box Dex had thrown him "It's the perfect size" he muttered.

Dex grinned at him smugly "I know" he said proudly "It took a lot of effort to find".

Harper smiled at him stepping forward to give him a quick kiss "Thanks" he said softly "Best husband ever".

Dex nodded "I know" he repeated offering his arm "Now Lily said something about meeting with Professor Flitwick first right?" he asked.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yes Hermione" Harper said with a sigh "I'm one hundred percent certain that my relationship with Dex is not only perfect but still getting better".

"But it sounded like you two do actually have a lot of problems" Hermione explained "Even if you don't realise that you do".

Harper sighed again and looked over to where Dex was teaching Neville a spell.

"Hey Dex?" he called out making them pause.

"Yeah?" Dex replied his eyebrow shooting up.

"You heard her" Harper said nodding his head towards Hermione.

Dex shook his head with a sigh "Yes, I do sometimes forget things like certain dates" he admitted "But I've never forgotten Harper's birthday _or_ our anniversary. My birthday is another thing all together though" he added scrunching up his nose.

Harper nodded smiling at Hermione "And the sex and working part?" he asked.

"Yes Harper does have a very high libido" Dex agreed making Harper squawk in annoyance as Hermione blushed.

"And yes I do have a habit of getting extremely caught up in my work" Dex continued "But Harper is an instinctive mother and loves being able to baby me as I work" he paused and grinned at Hermione "And if Harper decides his libido is more important than me working late then I am _not_ going to complain. I've slept with no one else since our first time and I've never even thought about it briefly".

Harper sent Dex a fond smile which Dex returned.

"So" Hermione said slowly "When you say that you were just trying to catch them off guard…" her voice trailed off as Harper and Dex nodded at the same time.

"Then we were just trying to catch them off guard" they agreed simultaneously smiling at each other when they finished.

"And also we love causing a scene" Dex added "After all, taking control of the school would have gone cleaner if we had done it on Day 1, but nope a crowd made the whole thing so much more fun".

"He means he loves causing a scene" Harper corrected "I just want the whole white picket fence American dream kind of life, staying away from the spotlight with Dex" he paused "And maybe a dog" he added.

"Where are they!" an angry voice rang through the Library.

Harper and Dex sighed while Hermione bristled.

"Really" she muttered angrily "This is a Library!"

"Ha!" James shouted as he and Sirius saw them "You two have done it now! Attacking Ministry Aurors! You'll be expelled for sure!" he crowed happily.

"Hogwarts isn't within the Ministry's jurisdiction" Harper corrected him standing up "And when the aforementioned Aurors are accosting students it IS within our jurisdiction to remove the threat".

James' eyes narrowed "You took my wife from me!" he snarled "You'll not take Dumbledore too!"

Dex snorted "And Dumbledore means more to you than your wife?" he asked pointedly.

"Dumbledore is the Light Lord!" Sirius yelled raising his wand "He is a great man worth thousands more than you".

Harper rolled his eyes "If you wish to duel us then we should probably go to the Great Hall" he told them.

James sneered at him "You don't think you could win in a proper fight?" he asked mockingly.

"By all means" Harper said waving his hand "Try it".

"**STUPEFY!"** James shouted.

He frowned when his wandtip flared red but did nothing else.

"The Hogwarts wards stop any spells cast for an offensive purpose" Harper told him "And until we reopen the Duelling Hall then we will have to duel in the Great Hall".

"FINE!" James shouted looking furious.

Harper eyed Sirius "Would you rather a single duel or a tag duel?" he asked.

"Tag" Sirius snapped "And if we win Dumbledore comes back and you drop your false charges against him".

Harper smirked "Deal" he said instantly.

Harper, Dex, Sirius and James flared with white coloured magic.

"Why did he glow?" Sirius demanded.

"Because he's my Duelling Partner of course" Harper said innocently.


End file.
